The sea in your eyes
by iwantafarnsworth
Summary: Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel work as journalists for a small television company. Santana makes a mistake that will change her life completely. A journey on a ship will teach her a lot about herself and her supposedly perfect life. And a blonde biologist will help her through it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_First of all, I'm not the author of the story! This is a translation. The original is in italian and as I read it a couple of weeks ago I liked it so much that I decided to translate it. I want to thank the author, londra555 for letting me translate it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. I'm sorry for my mistakes. Reviews are appreciated! A special thank to my beta for this chapter, prettylittlebrittanas!  
_**

**Chapter 1 - Exile**

There are moments in life when you wish you could go back in time just to erase all the mistakes you made. Santana was experiencing one of these moments. She was pacing nervously up and down her office, thinking that maybe this was the right occasion to start biting her nails- but those were fake, so she knew better than that. She should check if the material was carcinogenic.

This time, she couldn't do anything to make things better. Sue Sylvester was going to fire her, she was sure about that. She couldn't blame her.

She had been working in Sue Sylvester's small television news company for two years now. Santana had completed her studies in political journalism and she had found herself jobless. To her surprise, The New York Times wasn't looking for a journalist like her. She had been caught off-guard.

Sue Sylvester had been her salvation. Of course, during her interview Sue had been intimidating as hell but Santana suspected these were her usual ways. In the end, Sue gave her the job and she began working as a journalist. She became familiar in following Washington's politicians around and finding out their most hidden secrets. Like a kid, she loved when she managed to expose them.

But this time she screwed everything up. And Sylvester wasn't going to forgive her for this particular slip up.

And this wasn't her first one. It wasn't a tiny error.

Quinn knocked on her office's door. She walked in, her expression sad.

"You can go in, now"

"How is she?"

"Are you really asking me that, San?"

Santana exhaled a long breath while she exited her office. She walked through the long corridor, trying to not care about her colleagues' worried stares. Sue's office door looked more intimidating and bigger each step she took.

She knocked and opened the door.

She entered and sat down, her eyes fixed on the huge leather chair she had in front of her. She turned to the door as she heard footsteps coming closer. Sue Sylvester looked calm.

"Lopez, Lopez, Lopez..."

She didn't say anything more. She wasn't even looking at her. Sue looked lost in thoughts, admiring her office's floor as if she was watching the sun set on a tropical island. Her expression was dreamy.

"How long has been since you've started working here, Lopez?" Sue asked suddenly.

"Two years"

Santana cleared her dry throat while nodding. She could have drank a glass of water before coming in, she chastised herself. Or Scotch.

"And… do you like it here?" continued Sue.

"Of course. Well, I can do what I love, my job is amazing, I have a free hand …" Santana replied.

"Then why are you doing everything to ruin your reputation?" asked Sue looking her straight in the eye

".. I don't think I am… I mean, my last reportage was a success…" she tried.

"A success?" Sylvester barked at her.

"Yes, I mean…" Santana said.

"What exactly did you have to do?" questioned Sue.

"I had to interview senator McLuhan…" said Santana looking at Sue.

"And why?"

"Because of his most recent declarations on the importance of banning divorce…" explained Santana "He stated that divorce ruins the civilian society"

Sue Sylvester smiled. Her smile resembled the one of a hyena.

"And what did you do?" asked her Sue

"Well, I interviewed him!" said Santana

"Yes! And then?"

Santana fidgeted "Well, I mean he's a fascinating man… The youngest senator in all the US..And…"

"And you slept with him!" bawled Sue Sylvester "In his bed!"

"That is not exactly what happened…." Santana defended herself.

Sue arched an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Sue.

"It was his couch and not his bed" said Santana "In his Villa"

"And his wife caught you two in the act!" yelled Sue

"Yes, it's true. But nothing major happened…." Said Santana

"She tossed their 15th century Chinese vase at him and he is now in the hospital!"

"But he is ok now… just 7 stitches" Santana tried

"His wife wants a divorce!" Sue continued, not caring about Santana's excuses

"That's true but you have to admit this is ironic, isn't it?" Santana smirked

"This is all over the news, Lopez!"

Santana sighed

"But at least we had the scoop… I mean I was…" she tried again

"YOU are in the middle of a scandal and you are making me lose hundreds of sponsors each second!" Sue's tone accepted no excuses. Santana, however seemed to not notice this small detail.

"We never had a lot of sponsors, Sue… We're a small television company after all…"

Sue Sylvester lifted her hand to stop her words.

"You know, Lopez. I'm proud to have you. You're one of the best. That's why I'm not going to fire you…" Sue said

Santana let out a breath and smiled a little

"As you said, we are a small company… But I want more. That's why I decided to give you a very important job"

"I'm honored, boss. I will not let you down." She said

Sue smiled at her. A serial-killer-kinda-smile.

"Oh, I know you won't, Lopez. It's a documentary" said Sue

"Awesome! A documentary! I'm sure that…." She paused "Wait. A documentary about what?"

Sylvester beamed at her. Was it possible to have so many teeth, thought Santana.

"It's a nature documentary"

"Are you telling me I have to do a documentary about animals?" asked Santana puzzled

"No! Better than animals!" replied Sylvester "I want a fantastic reportage on the black smokers!"

Santana's mouth hung open. She was almost sure that Sue was making this up.

"The … what?" she asked

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon since you have to do this reportage. There will be scientists with you, they will explain everything. You'll have time, don't worry." Sue explained

"But I don't…" Santana said

"I know what you're thinking, Lopez. You can't do it by yourself!" said Sue

"Of course, I can't. I need a camera man…. If I can chose I'd like to work with Puckerman" she said

Sylvester bursted out laughing. As if she had just heard the funniest thing ever.

"Forget it, Lopez. Do you think I don't know what you and that idiot do when you work together?" asked Sue "I don't want you to repeat the same mistake … I've decided to let you work with another person"

In that exact moment someone knocked.

Santana turned and saw Kurt Hummel's pale familiar face. He was elegant and impeccable as always. Santana thought that he looked like a corpse ready for its funeral.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Sue timidly.

"Come in, Hummel" Sue said. Her tone indicating she was having a great time

Santana threw a quick glance at Kurt and their eyes met. Why was he there too?

"Here we are! Now that you both are here, I'll explain…" Sue began "You will take care of our new special project: extreme nature documentaries!" she finished

Kurt's eyes widened.

"So you weren't joking before?" he asked

"Do I look like a woman who likes to joke to you, Hummel?" she replied

"We both know nothing about nature!" protested Kurt "I mean… I don't even think I've ever seen a cow! Once I found a spider in my bed and I slept on the couch for a week… And another time I found a bug in my corridor's building and I moved out!"

Santana was speechless. She found ridiculous that she had to do a reportage on those black… whatever animal they were. Plus with Hummel-Queen of drama, this was too much! I mean, Kurt was a fashion expert. He wasn't even a real journalist. Who cares if ochre yellow is not fashionable in Manhattan but still popular in Brooklyn?!

Santana closed her eyes, thinking about the reason why Kurt was here with her. He must have done something if he was here to take Sue's punishment.

"Hummel, Lopez. You'll be leaving in three days. Have fun!" Sue Sylvester said

"We-we are leaving?" asked Santana, she was confused.

"Of course! I need you to film on the field … Don't you know how documentaries work?!" she asked

"Ehm … not really" Kurt tried again

"Good. You have three days to learn how. Then you will leave with the oceanography ship New Directions"

"The what?" Kurt and Santana said in unison

"And now get out of my sight! I've already wasted a lot of my time… I don't wanna see your faces. Fabray will give you all the details. Do what you have to do if you two don't want to be fired!" Sue yelled

The two sat up quickly and ran out from their boss'office. Kurt grumbled.

"What did you do, Kurt? Cause everyone knows why Sue punished me…" Santana asked him

"Me? I didn't do anything! How can you say…?" Kurt exclaimed without looking at her

Santana sneered.

"Who did you sleep with?" she asked

Kurt blushed furiously. His face resembling a well-matured tomato.

"How can you…. I… uff ok. With that handsome French couturier. I had to interview him and you know how these things go… We began talking about pastel green and how it will certainly become this summer's color….and.."

"Stop it. I don't care about the details…. It's disturbing…" Santana said

"Guys! Here you are… Are you ok?" asked Quinn appearing suddenly

"Yes, we are alive. And she didn't fire us!" Kurt said happily

"I see you took it well" Quinn said, lifting her eyebrows

"I mean, It could be worse! It's just a stupid documentary…" Santana said "We will ask a couple of questions to those crazy scientists and that's all!" she shrugged

"You have to do a documentary on the black smokers!" Quinn said, astounded

"yes, doesn't matter what they are…" said Kurt

"But… they are at the bottom of the ocean!" Quinn insisted

"It's ok, I don't care where they are" Santana replied. She didn't understand why Quinn was so worried.

"You will be on an oceanographic ship. It's an expedition!" Quinn was losing her patience with those two.

"Well, it won't be like going on a cruise but I can survive for a couple of days!" Kurt shrugged

Quinn put her right hand on her face and shook her head. She looked at Kurt and Santana. "The expedition will last three months." She said

Santana turned her head towards Quinn, her mouth hanging open. She was speechless.

She would have said something but the sound of Kurt's body hitting the floor stopped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II - New directions**

Santana easily jumped off from the small van that Sue had so_ kindly_lent them. She snorted as she looked around and breathed in the harbor's smelly air. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe blaming on her luck wasn't the best way, since she knew she deserved this punishment, after all. She couldn't do anything about it.

"Kurt!" she called "Go ask for the ship boys, they need to take my luggage into the ship !"

Kurt looked at her annoyed "Why don't you go, instead?" he said "I'm already carrying our things!" he took a small suitcase out from the back of the van. It contained a indefinite number of moisturizing creams. He needed to do something to maintain his perfect skin, after all.

Behind him, Puck snorted. He was trying to lift a huge lilac suitcase.

"Santana, this one weights twice as much as me!" he whined

"That's mine, Puck. It goes with the other two" she said.

"The black ones are mine! Try to not smash them too much" Kurt ordered.

"Hey! I am the driver not the porter!" Puck lamented.

Santana had already turned her back to him, ignoring him.

_I always have to think about everything_, she thought while she come closer to dock number 8, exactly where they should be sailing. She opened her mouth shockingly and looked at the approaching ship.

_Don't tell me that this one is the oceanographic ship?  
_  
She couldn't believe that. She had imagined it would be something bigger and modern but the ship was tiny and dirty. Santana panicked. This ship was probably going to sink before leaving the harbor, she thought. She noticed someone, a young man, climbing the small ladder.

"Excuse me!" she yelled to gain his attention.

He turned and looked at her lifting his massive eyebrows.

_Those can't be legal_, Santana thought.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm Santana Lopez… Is this the New Directions' ship? I mean… for real?" Santana asked.

He smiled while he got off the stairs, supporting himself on the handrail.

_Eww… that thing is so gross. It's all greasy._

"Nice to meet you, Santana. We were expecting you! I'm…" he outstretched his hand to shake hers.

Santana shook her head and stopped him.

"I'm allergic to the chemical reaction produced by the touch of skins when I shake hands…" she lied

"Uh?" the man asked as he pulled back his hand.

"Good, ship boy. Follow me. You need to carry my luggage!" Santana ordered.

"But I…"

It was too late. Santana had already turned her back at him and walked away. She stopped in front of her colleagues. The man followed her, still confused.

"Ok, these are ours" Santana said to him, showing him the luggage in the back of the van.

"Wait. Are these all yours?" he asked.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Kurt "The bigger ones are mine…" he smiled "Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you"

The man looked at him a bit taken aback before shaking his hand.

"I'm Dr. Anderson, but you can call me Blaine!" he replied smiling.

"Hmmm Dr. Anderson? Weird name for a ship boy" Santana said.

"I'm not a ship boy!" exclaimed Blaine annoyed "I'm a marine biologist. One of the three in charge of this expedition. Forget about all your stuff. You'll need just one suitcase… the cabins are small."

Santana and Kurt began to complain in unison. Puck rolled his eyes and addressed Blaine.

"Good luck, Dr. Anderson. You'll need it" he said.

"The cabins are not _small, _they are super small!" exclaimed Kurt in a huff.

Santana grumbled as she attempted to push her suitcase inside the small bunk.

"…And there's not even a tiny swimming pool in here!" continued Kurt annoyed.

Santana's attempts failed so she decided to open her suitcase in the space outside the cabin. She began flinging the few items that she had managed to save directly on the bed.

"He didn't even let me bring my Burberry scarf! I mean… how can I survive in here without my Burberry scarf!?" Kurt shook his head dramatically.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed "Have you finished yet?!"

"Oh! Good, I see you're all settled!" An enthusiastic Blaine appeared in the doorway. " The ship is ready to sail" he said avoiding the clothes Santana was furiously flinging on her bed.

"Your cameras and other tools are in the room next to the control area where we keep our underwater robot." Blaine continued "I'll see you in the control room when you've finished here"

Santana let out another frustrated sigh.

"What was he talking about? An underwater robot?" exclaimed Santana puzzled.

"I don't know, San. I spent my last three days on land reading fashion magazines! You know… I have to compensate for these three months …"

"Kurt…" she whined "you had to do research!"

"Oh, come on! We know this is bullshit! Sue punished us!" he replied "She doesn't give a shit about this stupid documentary!"

Santana let out another frustrated sigh. She was becoming an expert in doing that.

Suddenly they felt the ship vibrate under their feet.

"Fantastic. We sailed for real" said Santana without enthusiasm "Three months in this floating prison without…" She looked at Kurt "Kurt?... Are you… all right?"

Kurt's face was paler than usual. He placed his hand on his mouth.

"Oh God! Are you seasick?" Santana yelled.

Kurt shook his head, turned from her and run towards the small bathroom.

Santana shook her head and grimaced, hearing the sounds Kurt was emitting.

"Maybe we're still in time to swim back…" she said to herself as she exited the cabin and walked toward the main deck.  
She ignored two people that threw her a shocked glance, she balanced herself on the stairs as she muttered something in Spanish. Finally she reached the deck.

The wind was very strong. She leaned on the wall but it was very sticky, so she tried to balance herself without leaning on the wall.  
She was about to lose her balance when she felt two strong arms grabbing her from behind.

She turned and looked at a blonde woman in front of her. She was dressed with comfy water-repellent trousers and a red sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked gently.

"I have to reach the control room" replied Santana, irritated.

"Then you're going the wrong way! You have to go back to the upper deck, take the passage and turn right…" she stopped lost in thought "… or maybe left… I can't remember… Then you climb the stairs and you're there!"

"Good" Santana replied confused.

"Oh, wait!" the blonde said "I have to go there, too. Follow me!"

Santana looked at her annoyingly. _You could have told me before, blondie_.

"Good" she repeated.

The blonde smiled at her and introduced herself.

"I'm Brittany" she said as she outstretched her hand.

"Santana Lopez… Sorry I can't" she said "I'm allergic to the chemical reaction produced by the touch of skins when I shake hands"

Brittany's expression grew serious.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope they find a cure" she looked genuinely worried.

"Uh?" asked Santana.

"Let's go… I'm late!" the blonde exclaimed.

She turned and Santana followed her.

"Do you want to stop by your cabin first?" asked Brittany suddenly.

"What? Why?" asked Santana.

Brittany looked at Santana's feet "I just imagined you'd want to change your heels"

"My heels are just fine, thanks" Santana replied annoyed.

"I've never seen heels so high! If you forgot your shoes I could lend you mine" Brittany suggested enthusiastic.

"I don't think I'd be needing them" Santana said.

"But they are non-slip sneakers… You'll need them!" Brittany insisted.

"Listen, Brittany. I won't wear those horrendous shoes. I won't ruin my style just because I'm in the middle of the ocean!" she replied back.

Brittany observed her for a minute. Then she shrugged and smiled at her again.

"You'll change your mind." She told her enthusiastically. Santana found her enthusiasm out of place.

She didn't care. They were about to reach the control room. She was going to talk with the biologists about their job and Brittany could go back to whatever thing she was doing on the ship.

They reached the deck and found Blaine talking animatedly with another young man. They were discussing some nautical charts. They both looked up from their charts as the two women walked in.

"Ah! Santana… I want to introduce you to Dr. Samuel Evans, expert in mapping depths… and I see you've already met Brittany" said Blaine.

"Yes, but it is not necessary to know each member of the crew…" Santana muttered.

"Well, Dr. Pierce has been part of our team for a couple of years now…" Dr. Evans said "She's the one in charge of the underwater robot."

"You can call me Sam… I'm still too young to be Dr. Evans" he added smiling outstretching his hand in front of Santana.

"She can't!" Brittany piped in "She's allergic to the reaction produced by the touch of skins when she shakes hands"

"Uh?" Sam asked confused.

"You are in charge of the ship, uh?" asked Santana changing the subject.

"Yes, we are the scientific coordinators… and this is not just a ship! It's an oceanographic ship!" pointed out Blaine "One of the most modern Research vessel out there"

"Oh wow… I don't want to imagine how the other vessels are…" Santana said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Where is Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"Seasick" she replied.

The three biologists looked at her as if she had just grew a second head.

"But… We're still _in_ the harbor!" Sam said

Santana shrugged.

"Ok. It will take a day before the actual operation starts. Why don't you go back and check on him? You must be worried" Blaine said.

"Worried sick…" muttered Santana as she walked out of the room.

Of course she didn't care at all about Kurt. She just wanted to hit the bed. And most of all she wanted to take her damned heels off.

"She's amazing" Brittany said dreamily when Santana walked out of the control room.

"Who? The Ice Queen? Asked Sam.

"Yes" nodded Brittany "Isn't she adorable?"

Blaine and Sam looked at each other and replied "No!"

"…And she's beautiful" continued Brittany.

"Ok, she is… However, not my type" smiled Blaine

"Brittany, she's the human equivalent of demon Barbie!" said Sam "And plus she's straight…"

Brittany continued to stare at the space where Santana had been standing only a few moments ago.

"Three months. She's going to spend three months here with us. I'll make her love this place!" she exclaimed

Blaine and Sam exchanged a worried look and shook their heads. To them it was obvious that there were more chances that a giant squid attacked their vessel rather than Santana learning to love this place.

**Thanks for commenting and liking the story so far!Thoughts? Tell me what do you think about Brittany and her first interaction with Santana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - Unicorns**

The cabin's door burst open. Kurt lifted his head lazily from the pillow. He waited for Santana to start yelling at him. He was used to her ways. Santana knew he was too weak to fight back, that's why she was so aggressive with him.

"Here…" a voice said.

It was Blaine. He tossed him an apple but Kurt let it drop into the pillow. He took it in his hand and observed it confused.

"Ehm.. Thank you"

"You should eat it. It's the best remedy for seasickness" he said.

"The best remedy is land!" replied Kurt

"Ok, …" said Blaine "… the second best, then"

Kurt nodded.

"Eat it and then take this" Blaine said as he placed a pill on the bedside table.

"Thank you, don't worry about me… I won't survive!" said Kurt dramatically.

Blaine chuckled.

"Of course you will. You just have to get used to it… By the way, I'm glad you and Santana have the only two cabins with the bathroom in it"

"Is Santana sick too?" asked Kurt surprised.

"No, she's perfectly fine" he said "I'm glad she has an own bathroom 'cause she wouldn't have liked to share one with the rest of the crew!" Blaine explained.

Kurt chuckled.

"She can be aggressive" he commented.

"Listen, about Santana…" Blaine began uncertainly.

Kurt sat on the bed, frowning at Blaine's tone.

"Yes?"

"Ehm… Is she always li-like this? Or she's lovable and sweet?" he asked.

"Santana? Lovable and sweet?" Kurt asked trying to not laugh.

"Yes, maybe there was a boyfriend and he left her… That's why she is so unbearable?" Blaine tried.

Kurt gaped. He knew where Blaine was headed.

"Oh, not a stable boyfriend" he answered slowly "She doesn't like to have stable relationships"

"So she has a lot of _boy_friends?" insisted Blaine "We're talking about men, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course. What else? Aliens?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed nervously "Of course not. But if there were aliens are we talking about _male_ aliens?"

"I think so…" trailed off Kurt confused.

Blaine smiled a bit and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Kurt"

And he was gone.

"Awesome! You're still alive!" exclaimed Santana as she walked into the cabin.

She saw the apple and snatched it from Kurt's clammy hands. She took a bite smirking at him.

"Hey! That's mine!" protested Kurt "Blaine gave it to _me_!"

Santana smiled mischievously.

"Aww… Blaine is worried about you? How cute!" she commented.

Kurt sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Actually I think he is interested you" he said.

Santana stopped her all movements.

"What?! Who? Vanity smurf!?" Santana said "I think he's clearly gay"

"Yeah, I thought so too… apart from your parallel with the smurf" said Kurt "But he asked me weird things about you"

"Ok, I'll think about it. I mean… I sure have to find a way to survive those three long months in here…" she said winking.

Santana turned around ready to leave the room. She stopped and turned to Kurt. She eyed him up and down.

"Kurt, come on. We've got work to do!" she ordered.

"But I'm dying!" he whined.

"Ok, then when you're finally dead we're going to throw your body into the water… You know, like they do in those old movies." She said.

"If you're still here, you'd better move your ass. I don't want to be the one that does all the work, as always!" Santana added.

Brittany tightened her hold on the control stick and nodded at Sam.

"We're ready" she said "First test. Estimated depth: 1640 ft."

Blaine typed something on the computer and the underwater robot began to descend. There were three computer screens in front of Brittany displaying the cameras on the robot.

"What are you doing, exactly ?" asked Santana as she walked in the control room, nibbling on her apple.

The three scientists jumped up from their seats.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" exclaimed Sam, placing a hand on his chest.

Brittany beamed at her.

"We're testing Alvin!" she replied.

"Who?!" Santana asked placing the remains of the apple in Sam's hand.

"Alvin. He's my robot! We will use him to observe the _black smokers_." Brittany explained "We are testing him at a depth of 1640 ft to make sure everything will be ok."

Santana went closer to the displays. She looked perplexed. Brittany's movement on the control stick were specific. The robot was moving.

"Look! It's so fun!" Brittany smiled "I can make him _say_ hi if you want" she exclaimed.

The robot moved his arm threateningly.

"Cool…" Santana said sarcastically.

"He is, isn't it?" Brittany replied, obvious to Santana's sarcasm. "Do you want to try?" She looked hopefully at Santana.

"No!" Both Sam and Blaine exclaimed

"Brit, this is a very expensive robot! We don't trust anyone else to test it!" Blaine said slowly, trying to be gentle.

He was starting to worry about Brittany's attraction for Santana. It could cause problems. Kurt had been clear about it. She likes boys. _Well, how can I blame her?_, he thought.

"Can we use what _that_ _thing_ is recording for our reportage?" asked Santana hopefully.

"His name is Alvin, not _that_ _thing_!" Brittany protested, pouting.

"Of course you can use them! Were you planning on going underwater at 6500 ft!?" asked Sam shocked

"Not me! Kurt!" replied Santana

Sam and Blaine rolled their eyes while Brittany kept staring dreamily at Santana . Kurt entered the room, paler than ever. He sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Listen, I don't want to sound rude but…" Blaine began "Do you guys know what we are doing on this ship?"he asked the journalists.

"Of course" Santana replied not looking at Blaine.

"Have you ever filmed a documentary?" questioned Blaine.

"Well… I filmed Rachel's wedding…" Santana replied "I mean, she married Finn and he's basically a giant whale…" Santana said "Does it count as nature documentary?"

Kurt nodded thoughtful.

Sam met Blaine's gaze. Nobody noticed the brightness of Brittany's eyes.

"Your friend Rachel married a whale named Finn?" Brittany asked amazed before Blaine or Sam could speak.

Santana looked at Brittany wide eyed.

"What? No! Of course not! Rachel's not my _friend_" she exclaimed "She's just an acquaintance."

Kurt sighed.

"What Santana is trying to say is that Finn is not a whale" he clarified.

Brittany looked disappointed.

"Ok. Can we go back to the main problem, here?" cut in Sam "The problem is that you two don't know anything about what you should be doing here!"

"But it's easy…" Santana said as Kurt nodded "We just have to film the _yellow smarkers_ and then one of you will help us in the post-production and will do an interview about those little monsters!" Santana said

"Santana?" Blaine asked as he sighed.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"It's _black smokers_" he corrected her.

Later that night Santana couldn't sleep. She was turning and tossing in her small bed.

_Why didn't I bring a bottle or two of tequila with me?_, she asked herself.

She got up and decided to leave her cabin. She needed to do something.

The ship was never completely silent. There were always members of the crew around. The only room where she could be alone at this hour was the relax room.

_Weird name for a freaking hole_, Santana thought.

There was a foldable table, two uncomfortable looking chairs, lots of books and magazines about fishes and water and a pack of cards.

She switched the light on and closed the door behind her. She was getting used to the vibrations of the ship. They now were navigating at a low pace.

Santana noticed a small fridge and smiled excitedly. As she opened it she noticed it was almost empty, apart from some non-alcoholic cans. She groaned.

She then lifted her gaze from the fridge and saw something else. It was an old piece of furniture. You could see there were some bottles inside it. She smirked. Rum.  
It wasn't tequila but it was perfectly fine for her.

Unfortunately it was locked.

_Of course,_ she thought. She began to force the lock with one of her hairpins. She failed miserably and started muttering in Spanish.

_Why is it so freaking simple in the movies?_

"Is everything all right?"

Santana gasped. She turned quickly and found herself in front of a smiling Brittany.

"Yes…" she replied

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing" Santana replied quickly.

Brittany eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you want me to open it?"Brittany asked looking down at the lock "I have the keys" she exclaimed.

"Ok" Santana muttered.

_How can she look happy all the time?_

Brittany came closer to Santana and blushed when her hand brushed softly against Santana's hand. Everyone would have noticed it. Everyone but Santana. The young journalist was too busy eying the lock that Brittany was gently unlocking.

Santana didn't waste any time. She quickly prepared a drink – pouring herself a lot of rum - and began sipping it.

She was feeling like an old sea dog!

She sighed contently and let herself relax on the now-comfy plastic chair in the small relax room. She closed her eyes. Maybe now she could go to sleep after all.

"So… Do you like it here?" Brittany asked as she sat down next to her.

Santana opened her left eye and looked at the blonde annoyed.

_Does she want to make small talks now?_

"Of course not!" she replied curtly.

Brittany looked disappointed for a minute. Then she smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll love it in the end!" she said.

"I'm not worried" Santana retorted "And I'm sure as hell I won't!"

Brittany looked like deep in thoughts.

Suddenly she jumped from her seat, took one of her sweatshirt, put it on Santana's head and helped her get into it. Everything happened so fast, Santana didn't even have the time to protest…

"What the actual…?!"

Brittany dragged her outside.

Once they were on the deck she stopped abruptly and turned to Santana. She beamed at her but the Latina wasn't looking at her. She was trying to not smash her glass into the floor.

"Look!" Brittany exclaimed pointing at the sky. But Santana wasn't listening.

"What?" asked Santana frustrated "What do I have to look at, blondie?! At this dirty and oily deck?"

"I'm so fuckin tired of this irritating noise!" she exclaimed "And…"

Brittany looked at her confused while pointing at the sky over their heads.

Santana stopped complaining and sighed looking up.

"Ok, then. This is nice" she said.

"Nice?" asked Brittany shocked "This is amazing! I bet you've never seen so many stars in New York!"

Santana sneered. Not only she had never seen the stars in New York. She had no intention of looking at them. She couldn't care less! Santana wasn't used to stargaze.

However, she sighed and leaned on the handrail.

"I don't usually do this" she said "It's not me"

"Why not? Everyone should. You just need to find a good reason to look at the stars" Brittany said.

Santana threw a quick glance at her, not sure about the other woman's reasoning.

"Now, close your eyes" Brittany said.

"What? Are you kidding?!" Santana protested "I don't trust could throw me into the water!"

Brittany chuckled.

Santana wasn't kidding. She was afraid Brittany would do that.

In the end she gave in and closed her eyes.

"Can you hear it?" asked Brittany.

"Hmm?" asked Santana.

"This smell" Brittany replied.

"You mean this _stink_?! Do you guys ever wash this ship!?" she asked.

"It's a oceanographic ship, Santana. Not a ship." Brittany corrected her "And you need to start looking at things differently"

Santana wasn't sure she was following her.

"Beyond all the appearances" Brittany added smirking.

Santana would have liked to make a sneaky comment but Brittany continued.

"Feel the smell of the sea in the air" said the blonde

Santana wanted to stop her. She wanted to go back in her cabin with her bottle of rum.  
She breathed in. Maybe Brittany would be happy with it and finally leave her alone.

She felt it. She felt the sea. She breathed in again.

"I can feel it…" she whispered.

"I love it!" Brittany exclaimed with excitement.

Santana opened her eyes slowly and stared at Brittany for a minute. The blonde biologist was looking at the sea's surface. It was so dark and calm.

In another situation Santana would have felt nervous as hell but in that exact moment all she was feeling was safe.

She stopped her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Why did you decide to deal with fishes?" she asked Brittany.

"Unicorns!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?" Santana lifted her eyebrows.

Brittany looked at her.

"I've always wanted to meet one!" she told her.

"An _unicorn_?" asked Santana.

"Yes!" said Brittany "But then someone told me they are not real"

"It must have been disappointing to find out …" Brittany once again missed Santana's sarcastic tone and continued.

"Yes, but then I discovered _narwhals_!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

"Uh?"

"They are similar to dolphins." Brittany said smiling at Santana "The Narwhal –also known as Sea unicorn - is a cetacean with a single extremely long tusk, a canine tooth… actually it looks like a screw, but I've learned that only while working as a marine biologist."

"Oh" Santana said. She didn't know what to say.

"Yes, and the first time I saw one near the North Pole, it was amazing!" Brittany said dreamily "It was like meeting a real unicorn!"

Santana's brain wanted to formulate a sneaky comment but she remained silent.

She just nodded.

"And why did you become a journalist?" asked Brittany curiously.

For the first time in her life Santana thought that her usual reply – '_Because I wanted success above everything and everyone, even if it meant ruining people's lives_' – wasn't the best answer to Brittany's question.

She didn't want Brittany to think she was a terrible person. And this was definitely weird.

"This is a story for another night" Santana whispered tiredly "Let's go back in, please"

Brittany smiled at Santana's answer.

Was Santana suggesting another night like this?

Brittany nodded and followed the journalist.

_I'll make her love this place_, the biologist thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_T/N: Thanks for reading and supporting this story! It means a lot! The author is really happy that you are liking my translation so far! Don't forget to add a comment, cause they keep me motivated! Enjoy! _**

**Chapter IV - Flirting**

Blaine and Sam were in the control room discussing the course to the Galapagos Island. The first part of their scientific mission was going to happen there.

Brittany walked into the room, steamy mug of coffee in hand. She smiled radiantly at the two of them and greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. Blaine and Sam exchanged a puzzled look.

"Britt? Is everything all right?" asked Sam.

"Yes! Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"You look happy" Blaine stated. "Happier than your usual self"

Brittany beamed. She went closer to the desk where Blaine and Sam were.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" she asked quietly.

Blaine and Sam both nodded, confused.

Brittany looked behind her back, checking if they were completely alone in the room.

"Last night I went on a date!" she exclaimed.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind. He threw a quick glance at Sam, hoping he'd intervene.

"Britt…?" Sam began "We have already talked about this. Dreams aren't real, they are a product of our imagin-…"

"No! It wasn't a dream!" Brittany told them.

Blaine sighed.

"We're on a ship, Britt. Miles and miles away from the land." Blaine said "Are you sure it was a real date?!"

"Of course it was a date!" Brittany said.

The two young men were now frowning. They waited for Brittany to explain.

"Santana and I!" Brittany explained.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Ah, right. And did you girls go to the cinema?!" Blaine asked.

"Of course not! We don't have a cinema on this ship!" Brittany stated obviously.

"Ok, then… Tell us everything, Britt" Sam gave up.

"Well, last night I was checking the latest data about Alvin. I wanted to be sure everything was going as expected." Brittany began excitedly "When I looked at the time I realized it was late, that I needed to get some sleep. But when I walked by the relax room I saw the lights on and walked in. Guess who was there?!"

"Santana" Blaine and Sam replied in unison.

Brittany looked surprised.

"Hey! How do you know that!?" she asked.

"Well 'cause you said…" Blaine began "..Ehm it doesn't matter, Britt. Go on!"

"So… Santana was there. We chatted a bit. She was so sweet! You should have seen her" Brittany said dreamily "She said that she doesn't like it here but she'll learn to love this place"

Sam squinted his eyes suspiciously "Are you sure about that, Britt?"

"Yes! I mean… I think that's what she meant!" she replied "Afterwards we went outside on the deck…. I lent her one of my sweatshirts and we continued to chat!"

Brittany sighed contently.

"It was perfect. She told me she'd like to do it again…" she added.

"Are you 100% sure those were her words?" insisted Sam.

"Of course!" Brittany replied "…more or less" she added shrugging.

Brittany took a sip of her coffee and made a face.

"Sam? You made coffee again, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes…" he replied "I made coffee…"

Brittany patted him on the shoulder with a resigned look. Then she turned and walked to the door.

"I'm going to make some more. I don't want _my_ Santana to taste this thing. It might be toxic" she told them.

Sam opened his mouth shocked.

"Why nobody cares about my feelings!?" he said "It kills me that you two hate my coffee!"

"Sam, It's undrinkable. Seriously." Blaine stated looking at the blond biologist "By the way, I'm worried"

"For Brittany?" he asked.

"Yes…" Blaine sighed "I have never seen her like this. Santana will break her heart. I just know it."

Sam nodded.

"And from what you've told me… There's no chance …" he trailed off.

"Yes. Kurt was clear." Blaine told him.

"We have to let Brittany know" Sam said.

"Yes. But we'll think about it later. Maybe after dinner…" Blaine said "Let's get back to work."

Sam nodded.

"… Our ship is slowly becoming the set of a South American soap opera!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Awesome! Another fantastic day is coming to an end!" Santana said ironically. She looked down at the food on her plate with a disgusted face .

"Yes! It was a beautiful day, indeed." Brittany exclaimed excitedly. She was seated directly in front of Santana.

Santana open her mouth to reply but then she decided not to, shaking her head.

"The chef works miracles!" Kurt tried as he was cutting his meat into little pieces.

"Yes! Paul is amazing! He spent his whole life cooking. He started doing it in oil platforms then on cruises all over the world. And then we contacted him." Blaine explained smiling.

"How cool…" Santana said "This thing doesn't even look like a salad…" Santana protested.

"That's because those are mashed potatoes" Sam commented.

"What about fruit!?" Santana continued "What are we going to do when there will be no more fresh fruit on this ship!? I'm going to contract scabies, I just know!"

"At worst you'd contract scurvy, not scabies" specified Blaine "But that's not going to happen because we will berthing at Guayaquil to stock up on food supplies…"

"Wow! I've never been to Ecuador!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I could show you around! It's a beautiful place and there's this little market next to the Iglesia de San José where they serve local cuisine. We could go together" Blaine said "You have to try the _enconchado. It's delicious!"_

Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt was blushing.

"Aww…How cute…" Santana muttered "Too bad there's the risk to see him choke to death"

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Blaine.

Santana sighed dramatically "This _idiot_ here is allergic to coconut!" she explained.

"Why are you bringing up my allergy, Santana?!" Asked Kurt.

"_Encochado_ is a very special way of stewing fish, using coconut's milk." Blaine explained "It doesn't matter. I could show you some other dishes to try… Don't forget to tell me what you can and can't eat!"

The two men smiled at each other. Sam kicked his colleague from under the table and Blaine jumped a little. He sent Sam a threatening look and stood up quickly. He convinced everybody to move into the relax room.

Blaine promised Santana a glass of rum so she agreed to come too.

As soon as they sat down in the relax room Santana went straight to the point.

"Can someone please explain us what in the world are _black smokers_ ?" she asked playing with the glass in her hands.

Brittany lifted her hand excitedly and started to jump up and down her seat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ok, Britt… Go on!" Sam said smiling.

"Black smokers are submarine hydrothermal emissions. They appear as black chimney-like structures that emit a cloud of black material. The black smokers typically emit particles with high levels of sulfur-bearing minerals. They are formed in fields hundreds of meters wide when superheated water from below Earth's crust comes through the ocean floor." Brittany explained.

"So very exciting!" Santana commented sarcastically.

"Yes! And the best thing about them is that there are specific ecosystems that depend on their structures!" the blonde said.

Santana squinted her eyes.

"Britt, I'd have to enlighten you on the meaning of the words 'irony' and 'sarcasm'!"

Brittany blushed furiously. Santana had called her 'Britt'. The Latina's voice made her usual nickname sound so different. In a good way, of course.  
It made her feel all warm inside.

Sam exhaled a sigh. It was obvious that Brittany couldn't see the reality of things. They needed to do something to open her eyes. Most importantly, they had to do it as soon as possible. Before it all became too late. Sam cleared his throat and Blaine shifted his gaze from Kurt to Santana.

"So, Santana. Tell us about yourself!" He encouraged her as he went to sit next to her.

Santana eyed him suspiciously.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering" he began "… Does a beautiful woman like you have _someone_ special waiting for her at home?" he tried gently.

Santana lifted one eyebrow. Blaine surely was weird. A moment ago he openly showed an interest in Kurt, offering to show him around Guayaquil.

Why was he _now_ asking her about her love life? What the heck?

Santana thought that after all she was in the middle of nowhere, bored as hell. She could go for it.

"Nobody " she replied.

Santana turned to look at him as she sipped her drink.

"Nobody?" he asked "And what's your type of guy?" Blaine insisted, smiling at her as he said '_guy_'.

Kurt coughed. Brittany's eyes widened. Sam sighed and shook his head silently. His friend was about to get into a lot of trouble.

Santana turned toward him. Her eyes looking locked into his own. Her smile was predatory.  
Blaine fidgeted and swallowed nervously. He tried to put some distance between them. But it was too late. Santana closed the distance between them and was nose to nose with the poor Blaine. And he couldn't look away.

"Well, Dr. Anderson… I don't have a _type_ of guy. It depends on the moment and on the situation, you know" Santana was now shamelessly flirting "For example, In a ship like this I guess I don't have much of a choice" she paused and bit her lower lip "Maybe you could help me find someone…"

"I… I didn't mean …"

"Excuse me"

Brittany sprang to her feet. Blaine tried to meet her gaze, apologetically. She bolted out of the door.

"I'm going to bed, too" Kurt exclaimed quickly as he left.

"No, wait!" Blaine tried "It… it wasn't…"

Santana stood up and looked at him.

"You know where to find me" she said as he winked at Blaine.

Blaine looked at her retreating form and ran a hand through his hair.

Sam sat down next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know what?" asked Sam.

"What?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I get why you're gay. You can't handle women!" Sam exclaimed.

Someone knocked on Brittany's door.

"Yes?" her voice sad.

Blaine popped his head into the room with a guilty smile.

"Can I come in?"

Brittany nodded from the bed, where she was sitting cross-legged. Blaine sat down looking at his hands.

"Britt, I know what you are thinking…" he tried.

"No, you don't!" she said.

"You're thinking that you don't get why I was behaving like that with Santana" he said.

Brittany shook her head.

"Yes, I know why." She said "You could have told me that you like her…"

"What?!" Blaine asked "I don't… It's not what you think!"

"It isn't?" Brittany asked.

He sighed.

"I wanted to show you something. You're special, Britt" he told her "But sometimes you only see the good in people. You should be more careful."

"I don't understand" Brittany said looking at her friend and colleague.

Blaine sighed again and took her hands in his.

"I asked Santana those questions for you!" he said.

Brittany frowned and bent her head a bit.

"You want to spend the night with her for me?" she asked confused.

Blaine began to gesticulate as he explained "No, I don't! Ok, it was my fault but…" he stopped and sighed "I'm sorry about what I did and if I hurt your feelings…"

"So you don't want to… you know?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Nope. I wanted to ask her about boyfriends to make you understand that…" he said.

Brittany smiled and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"I heard her! Isn't it great?" she asked.

"What?! Haven't you heard what she said about _boy_friends!?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! She's single!" said Brittany "It's great!"

"Yes but…" Blaine began.

"That's the most important thing, Blaine" she said.

Blaine sighed as he stood up. It was a losing battle.

"Good night, Brittany. Sleep well!" Blaine told her.

"I don't think I will. I have to think of ways to make her _love_ this place!" Brittany replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, guys! Thanks for reading, commenting and following this story. it means a lot! Thanks to londra555 for letting me translating it! Without you I couldn't be doing this!**_

_**A special thanks to my beta ghostofmyheart :)**_

**_Enjoy this chapter! Your comments keep me focused and of course they go directly to the author! :)_**

**Chapter V - Isla de Santa Cruz**

The following ten days they didn't even have time to relax. They had finally reached the place for the survey and there was a great tension between the biologists. They were working almost twenty hours a day, trying to do their best.

Brittany became a totally different person. Santana often found herself gaping at the blonde scientist as she worked. Santana couldn't believe that naïve-and-happy–Brittany could be so professional and motivated in her job.

The only word Santana could find to describe Brittany was _intriguing. _And she couldn't understand why.

Although there was tension when Brittany was guiding the underwater robot, she was always so gentle and smiley with her and Kurt. Even when everyone had had too much coffee and were nervous as hell!

It was late and Santana was tossing and turning in her bed. She was trying to find the right position to sleep but was failing miserably.

Santana got up and decided to take a walk to clear her head. She had a feeling that her thoughts were playing her. They were confusing her, preventing her from getting some sleep.

She put some clothes on and walked out of her cabin. She went to make herself a coffee and then went to the deck. She decided to check some stuff for the documentary that Kurt had put together the previous day.

As she was walking toward the room she noticed that someone was still in the control room. She popped her head into the room and saw Brittany. She was sat with her eyes closed. Santana stared at her face for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful. Santana shook her head and asked herself why she was looking at the blonde scientist. She turned to leave but without thinking she sighed and walked back in. She moved closer to Brittany. The blonde needed to sleep obviously, but not in there. She patted the blonde lightly on her shoulder, careful not to scare her.

"Britt?"

Brittany opened her eyes as she felt Santana's hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

Santana gasped in shock. She wasn't expecting Brittany to wake up this quickly!

"Hi San!"

"I thought you were sleeping." she explained.

"Ah, no. I was just thinking about something." the blonde said.

"In here?"

"Yes, today I made a mistake with Alvin." Brittany made a disgusted face.

Santana sighed. She would never get used to the fact that an expensive robot like that was named after a singing squirrel.

"When did it happen?" Santana asked.

"We were doing the go-up maneuver… After taking a sample of those white crabs." Brittany explained, still disgusted.

"Well, if it cheers you up, I think it went pretty well!" Santana tried.

Brittany looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." she replied.

Santana cleared her throat. Noticing that they were really close to each other, she couldn't understand why she was feeling so embarrassed.

"I made coffee," she said, changing the subject, "You want some?"

Brittany shook her head. She was still looking at Santana and the Latina was feeling exposed.

"No, thank you. I'd like to sleep a bit." Brittany said.

"Ok," Santana nodded "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She felt her face getting warm. What the hell was going on? She didn't usually blush like a schoolgirl!

Brittany was oblivious to her interior monologue and nodded. They walked in silence towards the stairs.

They stopped in front of Brittany's room. The blonde threw her a quick glance.

"Tomorrow we're going to change course. We're going to Ecuador," she said, "We'll be passing Santa Cruz. Have you ever been to Galapagos?"

"Of course not," Santana exclaimed, "I mean… There are wild animals there! There's not even a beach with a cocktail bar! I need to get my mojitos on!"

Brittany smiled.

"I think you'd like it there." she said.

"I don't think I would…" replied Santana.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't know your true self and it's weird cause you're … Well, you!" Brittany exclaimed thoughtfully.

"I know my true self! I know what I like! I like big cities with civilization, busy streets and restaurants." Santana said.

"Give me _your_ definition of civilization." Brittany studied her face.

Santana stopped.

"What?! I don't have my own definition! There is a general and shared definition of civilization!" tried Santana.

Brittany smiled, like you do at someone who is evidently wrong and you don't want to correct them. You want them to learn by themselves.

Santana snorted.

Brittany closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"Good night, San." she whispered.

Santana opened her mouth and stuttered something indistinct. Then she turned.

"And I know you don't like sweatshirts because they ruin your style and you don't want that, even if you are in the middle of nowhere."

Santana turned quickly and saw Brittany mischievously smile as she closed the door behind her.

She looked down at herself, noticing she was wearing the same sweatshirt Brittany had lent her to go on the deck. She shook her head.

_Nonsense!_ She knew what she liked.

And she knew that the definition of civilization clearly was "something I cannot live without"!

"Brittany, this is your worst idea ever!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine is right," Sam added, "You went too far this time!"

Brittany looked at them hopefully.

"Please, guys. I promise you! We're going to have just a delay of 24 hours, that's all!" she said.

"It's not that…" Blaine told her.

"Then what is it?" asked Brittany curiously.

Sam let out a deep breath.

"Britt, listen to me. I hate to tell you this but… Santana's not how you imagine her to be," he began, "What you want to do, it's beautiful but… it won't be for her! She'll hate it and you'll suffer!"

Brittany listened carefully and smiled.

"I'm positive she will like it." she said.

Blaine sighed. He gave in.

"Ok." He said.

Brittany began jumping up and down, before hugging him.

"Thank you! I knew you'd let me do this! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go and get ready." he told her as she let him go.

"She'll break her heart." Sam sighed when Brittany was gone.

"I know but I can't say no to her, you know that." Blaine replied.

Santana was looking at Kurt out of the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat hesitantly. The woman didn't know what she was supposed to say to explain her doubts.

"What do you think of this ship?"

Kurt lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"We're still alive, aren't we?" he said, "I guess it's better than I thought."

"Yes, but… Do you miss New York?" she asked.

"Every single second that passes." he replied.

Kurt squinted his eyes at Santana and bent his head with a searching look.

"Why? Don't you miss the city?!" he asked.

Santana wasn't looking at Kurt.

"Of course I miss it! I mean we're in the middle of nowhere an-and look at my clothes!" she exclaimed, "These pants and this sweatshirt should be illegal!"

"I think they are in at least a dozen states…" Kurt nodded, "… But?"

"There's no _but_!" Santana retorted back, "I wanna go home as soon as possible!" She added not looking at him in the eye.

Kurt was observing his friend closely. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"Santana!" It was Brittany. "Hi… Can I ask you something?"

The two of them turned and stared at a very nervous looking Brittany. Kurt shifted his gaze from the blonde to Santana and noticed Santana's shy smile. _Shy smile_? He frowned.

"What can I do for you, Britt? Do you want those videos from the.." Santana said.

"No, I don't need them," she said, "I have to set foot on land. Would you like to come with?" she asked hopefully.

Santana frowned. "Where?"

"In Santa Cruz. At the Galapagos national Park." Brittany said.

"And what do you have to do there?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"I… It's a surprise!" Brittany said biting her lower lip and avoiding his gaze. Her eyes were fixed on Santana.

Kurt closed his eyes. He had to tell Blaine. Something was happening here and if he was right, Brittany was going to end up with her heart broken.

"I'm in." Santana replied waking Kurt up from his reverie.

Brittany beamed.

"I'll wait for you on the deck! We just need to take the _rubber dinghy_ and we'll be leaving!"

Brittany ran out of the room.

Santana frowned again.

Rubber dinghy? She wasn't sure that thingy would be safe. It looked like a plaything.

Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Santana ordered.

She stood up, ready to go to the deck. She was going to tell Brittany she had changed her mind.

She climbed the stairs and walked on the deck. She could see the island from there. They were so close!

"Ah! You're already here!" Brittany said "Let's go… we have to reach Puerto Ayora!"

Santana looked around and noticed that Sam and Blaine were looking at her like they knew she would decline Brittany's invitation to jump on that rubber thingy. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Decline.

"Britt, I'm here because … Well…" she breathed in.

Blaine rolled his eyes and took a step towards Brittany, as if he knew what would soon come. Brittany was looking hopefully at Santana. Santana was sure she had seen a flash of doubt in her beautiful blue eyes. Sam was shaking his head, resigned.

"I… I wanted to ask you if I have to bring something else before going…" Santana said.

Blaine and Sam gaped at her. Santana herself wasn't sure those words had come out from her mouth.

Brittany smiled at her sweetly and she forgot everything else.

"Don't worry. I've got everything we need! We'll be back tomorrow!" she explained.

The voyage to the harbor was very fast and Santana thought they were going to die at any moment.

They arrived in the small harbour and were greeted by two young men. Santana was as white as a corpse, and she told herself she would never climb on one of those rubber thingies again.

They would have to call a helicopter to take her back on the ship.

The two men greeted Brittany as if they already knew her and then handed her a map and a bunch of keys. Santana was curious but the blonde didn't want to tell her where they were going.

During the car ride, Brittany told her that the two men from the harbor were two of her old colleagues from University. And they had done her a favor.

Eventually the car stopped in front of a wonderful beach. The sun was already setting. Santana got out of the car, stepping on a stone and hurting her ankle as she did so. She jumped, cursing loudly.

Brittany took her hand and led her into what looked like a small tent. It wasn't cold but very damp. Santana wanted to moan about it. They were going to spend the night outdoors, in a small tent and in the middle of nowhere. Plus she was still traumatized for the ride on that rubber thingy and her ankle hurt like hell.

Brittany looked happy. She sat down looking at the beach in front of them. She gestured Santana to sit down.

"We're in _playa las Bachas._" she said.

"And why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you something." Brittany said.

"What?...Sand? Water?" Santana began, "Bugs that will eat me alive!?"

Brittany smiled at her and handed her a spray bottle.

"Don't worry. This will help you." she said.

"Britt, it's not that I don't like it here… But, why am I here?" Santana asked again.

"You'll see..." Brittany replied mysteriously.

She stood up, smiling at her and handed her something to eat. Santana opened her mouth to protest. She was on an island, for god's sake! There were wild animals around! And they were going to sleep in a tent! She wanted her 5 star hotel and she wanted it now!

She looked around and the words got stuck in her throat.

The sun dipped into the ocean coloring it of a vivid red. Brittany smiled and the action prevented Santana from ruining the atmosphere.

The sun disappeared and Santana wanted to say something offensive. But she couldn't.

Brittany had no intention of lighting a fire.

Santana noticed that the sky wasn't as dark as she thought it would be.

"It's full moon, don't worry." Brittany told her quietly.

"I'm not worried!" Santana retorted.

"When you go back to NY, you'll look out of the window, close your eyes and imagine all of this." Brittany said, pointing to the landscape surrounding them.

Santana snorted.

"The view from my apartment is a thousand times better than this!" Santana said.

She didn't mean it. She didn't know why she had said that. It wasn't true. But she felt like telling Brittany because that was her only defense. But she didn't even know what she was defending herself from.

Brittany smiled and continued looking out at the beach, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Don't you ever think that there's more out there?" she whispered, "Something that isn't like you expected your life to be?"

"Nope!" Santana replied.

Brittany turned to her and frowned.

"You should stop being so defensive!" Brittany told her.

"But I'm not!" Santana exclaimed.

"You are doing it again!" Brittany replied.

"I…" Santana sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't like being asked about my life."

Brittany looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't like to think about it" she replied.

"Are you afraid because you don't know the answers or because your answers are not what you expect them to be?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I ask myself if I'll ever be happy." she said, "Don't get me wrong. I love my city and my job but… I feel like I'm missing something most of the time"

"Things are never as they seem," Brittany said cryptically, "Look at this beach, for example. What do you see?"

Santana frowned.

"Sand and water… I mean, it's just a beach!"

She shivered from the cold and Brittany was quickly on her feet, grabbing a blanket to cover themselves. Santana found herself wrapped up in a cover and closer to Brittany's body. She turned crimson. She wasn't feeling cold anymore.

"Britt? What are we doing here?"

Brittany smiled at her. "I'd like to show you that nothing is like it seems. Sometimes it's better to wait and see what's going to happen."

Santana smiled. She didn't understand but the warmth and the tiredness were making her dizzy. She felt so comfy. She closed her eyes and felt Brittany's lips, once again, on her forehead.

"Sleep, San." Brittany whispered.

And she fell asleep for real. She slept as if she was back in her comfy bed at home. Or better she slept like she was a child and her mother would leave her favorite stuffed animal under her pillow, waiting for her, even though she was always grumbling that she was too big for those things.

Only the awakening part was unpleasant. She opened her eyes, scratching her left ankle and realizing that she was alone. And she didn't like it at all. She jerked up and saw Brittany just a few feet away. She was scribbling down in a note pad. Santana sat looking at her for a few more seconds. The moon created an almost surreal atmosphere; between dream and reality. And Brittany was there, beautiful under a silvery light. Santana realized she was looking at the other woman with her mouth wide open and was able to rouse from her reverie before the blonde turned to her.

Brittany walked back toward her and beamed at her.

"You're awake." she whispered.

"Yes…" Santana looked down not trusting her voice to say more.

Brittany kneeled before her looking at Santana's ankle. She chuckled.

"You missed this spot. Look!" the blonde pointed to a mosquito bite.

Santana looked down and tried to maintain the calm.

She hated this place with all her heart!

Then she felt something cold on her ankle and noticed that Brittany was applying some cream on it.

"This will help." Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany's soft hands on her skin. There was something hypnotic about Brittany's movements.

When Brittany stopped her massage, she laid down next to her. Her gaze fixed on the beach. She was so close to Santana, their shoulders were touching.

Santana cleared her throat.

"Britt? Why are we here?" she asked once more.

"Impatient, much?" Brittany chuckled.

Santana wanted to argue. It was Brittany's fault. She dragged her here, to the middle of nowhere and she left her alone while she was sleeping.

Yes, the scenery was amazing but she hated the mosquitos!

She so wanted to tell her those things. She breathed in, ready to argue when she noticed that Brittany's deep blue eyes brightened in the dark and her smile grew. The blonde pointed to the beach in front of them.

"We're here for this…" she whispered.

Santana looked but saw nothing.

She squinted her eyes and wondered if Brittany was joking and this was only some kind of test to see how long she could resist before going crazy and running out screaming.

The beach looked exactly the same, motionless and bathed by the moonlight. It looked like a shiny pearl.

Then, suddenly she saw something. It was as if the sand was being swallowed.  
Santana was about to scream. Then the movement became more evident and little creatures began to appear. They were walking quickly toward the water. Santana jumped to her feet, eyes wide open.

"You can go near. Try not to go in front of the cameras. It's being filmed!" Brittany explained quietly.

"How…?" Santana said, "How did you know?"

Brittany smiled, looking at Santana's surprised expression.

"How did I know the turtle's eggs would open tonight?" Brittany asked .

"I didn't know for sure. But all the turtles' nests here in the Galapagos are monitored. They count them and keep them under control. So we knew that it was going to happen between now and tomorrow," she stopped, sighing. "Of course we were lucky to see them at night because during the day many would have been devoured by the birds of the island."

She stopped and observed Santana's surprised face.

"_The Charles Darwin Observatory_ takes care of them. I worked there for a while. They also accept volunteers if you want you could go and help!" Brittany said.

Santana made a face to hide her silly smile.

"As if I'd like to spend my holidays in a place like this!"

Brittany smiled and reached for her hand.

"I'm sure you'd love it here." the blonde said.

Santana looked down at their entwined hands.

"Britt?" she whispered.

"Yes, San?" Brittany replied, smiling gently.

"Thank you." Santana said sincerely.

**_Thoughts?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A big thank you to my beta, ghostofmyheart! :) this one if for you! **_  
_**Also thanks to londra555 for writing such a fun and amazing story! Enjoy&Rewiew to make me happy!;P**_

**Chapter VI - Guayaquil**

"Kurt, please…calm down!" Blaine told Kurt.

"How can I be calm!? You don't know her like I do!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sam sent him a worried look as the young journalist nervously paced up and down the deck.

"Nothing bad it's going to happen" Sam tried, unsure.

"Nothing bad !?" Kurt stopped and looked at him. He threw his hands up dramatically, "I bet when Santana found out about the tent she started screaming! I'm positive!"

"It's not so bad, Kurt. It's a beautiful place. I'm sure she appreciated the effort!" Blaine reasoned.

"The only place she appreciates is the view from her apartment! Lights, buildings and busy streets!" he paused, "Don't get me wrong, I care about her. You can count on her and all but… when she gets angry, she loses her mind!"

A member of the crew popped his head into the room.

"They are back. We'll hoist them aboard and we're ready to go!" he said.

Blaine nodded, a knot in his stomach. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. If Kurt was right, Brittany had just spent the worst night of her life and was hurting. He hated when Brittany was hurting.

The silence was heavy. Everyone was looking at the door, waiting for Santana to walk in angry as hell and Brittany in tears.

Surprisingly, the two women walked in chuckling by themselves.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, feeling under observation.

"Yes. How are you?" asked Sam. The other two men looked paralyzed.

"We're good!" Brittany said.

Santana looked at her with a smile.

"I'm going to sleep," She said, "Wake me up when we arrive in Ecuador!"

The others grumbled a confused goodbye as she turned towards the door. She stopped and went to Brittany, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered before leaving the room.

Brittany turned towards the guys and noticed they were gaping at her.

"Can I go and get some sleep too, Blaine?" asked Brittany.

"O-of course!" Blaine muttered, "Go and get some sleep!"

The room fell silent again.

Kurt frowned at Sam and Blaine.

"Was that Santana?"

"Maybe she was someone who looked like her!" Blaine suggested.

"I'm going to talk to her!" Kurt said.

Kurt was gone before the two could say something. He ran down the stairs and reached Santana's cabin. He knocked.

A still cheery Santana opened the door.

"What do you need, Kurt?" she asked him gently.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"How did it go?"

Her face lit up with joy.

"It was horrible! Brittany drove that rubber thingy as if we were in a race and I was afraid I would fall into the water." She began, "Then we arrived on the beach and there was only a small tent there… But we didn't use it in the end, since we slept outside with just a blanket."

"Well, we didn't get much sleep to tell you the truth. And Mosquitoes bit me on my ankle! Look!" she continued, showing Kurt her ankle. Kurt nodded.

"And I had already hurt my ankle when I got off the car… can you believe it?! And all of this for what!?" asked Santana, "We spent the night on beach lit by a full moon, and little creatures were born and then ran to the ocean!"

"Little creatures?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, small turtles! Did you know the Observatory monitors all the nests in the Galapagos? You can even go and become a volunteer." She explained.

Kurt was looking at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"So you didn't like it?" he asked.

"Not even a bit." Santana said.

"San?" he asked.

"You'd be more convincing if you didn't have this big smile on your face and if you weren't so enthusiastic while telling me!" Kurt said.

Santana sighed.

"Is it so obvious that I loved this ridiculous experience!?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, yes." he said.

"Oh god… What's happening to me?!" she whined, "I have to go back to New York now!"

Kurt laughed. He couldn't not like this more relaxed side of Santana.

Then Kurt became serious.

"Don't… don't break her heart. Please, Santana. She doesn't deserve it." he said.

Santana lifted her gaze and looked at Kurt. She was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about Brittany." Kurt said, directly. "Don't break her heart."

"How… how could I?" she said.

"Why do you think she did something so romantic for you?!"

Santana gaped at Kurt. What the hell was he talking about!?

"I'm not sure I understand. She's like this with everyone, Kurt!" she said, "On the first week she used to come to your cabin to check on you!"

"Yes but.."

"And… and did you see how she smiles to everyone?! She's like this!" she said.

"Ok, ok, but she behaves differently with you! How can you not see..?" he began.

"It's not true, Kurt! The other night at dinner she went to the kitchen, just for you, and brought you your favorite salad! She's like this. She's sweet…"

"San, she stopped this ship just to show you those turtles under the moonlight, for god's sake!" Kurt said, "That's so romantic!"

"Romantic?! This is bullshit, Kurt!" she said.

Kurt sighed.

"Listen, I know you're used to one night stands and you don't have the slightest idea of what the word 'wooing' means but please… open your eyes, San!"

Santana remained silent. What if Kurt was right? She didn't know what to think.

Santana shook her head. She needed time.

"Kurt, I really need to sleep." she said.

He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_Guayaquil _

"This place is a mess!" Santana mumbled as she sat down on the sofa of the hotel where they had just arrived.

Guayaquil - although it wasn't the capital, was the most populated city in Ecuador. Santana thought they had some special rules of the road because she was sure the driver on their way to the hotel went against the traffic a couple of times.

Kurt smiled and told her she lived in New York and that wasn't a calm place either.

"Ok, Santana… You're in room 324." Blaine told her

"Hand me the keys, shorty." she asked.

"Britt is already in your room… She has your bag!" he explained.

Santana stood up, stretching.

"Ok, I'm going to shower and I hope the bathroom is bigger than the one on the ship… I'll see you guys later." she said.

Kurt and Blaine nodded as she turned, walking toward the lift. She stopped abruptly and went back to where they were still standing.

"Wait a minute! What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"What?!" Blaine asked.

"What did you say about Brittany?" she asked.

"She is already in your room!" Blaine said.

"We're sharing a room?!" exclaimed Santana.

"Yes, you are. We don't have much money… Do I need to remind you this is a scientific mission!?" he said.

"Ok…" she whispered.

Kurt and Blaine looked at her as she walked away.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"Britt asked me to. I can't say no to her!" Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled.

"I don't think it's possible to do that."

"Everybody says that." Blaine said, "I hope Santana won't be the first person to say no to her."

Brittany placed her laptop on the only desk in the room and went to the balcony. They were on the commercial and most modern area of the city, the _Bahìa_. She thought that this was a welcome distraction, even if she liked being on a ship. She wanted to sort out her feelings.

In that moment, Santana opened the door and walked in shyly. Brittany turned to her and smiled.

It wasn't going to be easy since the reason for her confusion was there with her. But she liked the idea of seeing Santana, and being with her. She couldn't resist her.

Santana noticed Brittany's laptop and thought of something.

"Hey, can I use it?" she asked, "I left mine on the ship and I wanted to call my colleagues!"

"Yes, you can!" Brittany said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Santana waited for Brittany to enter the bathroom and switched the pc on. She logged in to Skype and called Quinn.

Her friend's smiling face greeted her.

"Santana! You're alive!" Quinn said, "You didn't kill anybody, did you?" she added.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for trusting me, Q. No, I didn't. We're all fine."

Quinn nodded and then frowned a bit.

"Kurt too?"

"I think Kurt found a sailor all for himself." she chuckled.

"Wow! And I thought you were going to find someone before him." Puck exclaimed as he suddenly appeared behind Quinn.

"How funny. I can control myself." Santana said.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other skeptically.

"Is this your way to tell us there's no one interesting for you?" asked Quinn.

Santana opened her mouth, annoyed.

"And I thought Puck was the nosey one!" Santana said.

"You know we're just joking! And I've been telling you for years that you should stop with your one night stands…" he said.

Santana frowned.

"What's going on? Have you two switched places!?" she asked, "Anyways, what's happening there?"

"Sue asked about you two. I think she forgot she sent you there!" Puck explained, chuckling.

"I knew it… Actually is not as bad as it seems here. We're in Ecuador now! And I saw the birth of some turtles!" Santana exclaimed.

"Wait, you're telling us that you like it there!?" Quinn was incredulous. "I've never seen you acting like this!"

"Nonsense," Santana said. "What I meant is that it's not so bad here!"

"Ok, who is he?" Puck asked.

"Who?" Santana was confused.

"Who's the lucky guy that made you appreciate nature!?" Quinn insisted. "Why don't you want to talk about him!?"

"What are you talking about!? There's no one!"

"Santana, I know you. You're acting weird and you haven't even insulted us once!" Quinn said.

"I could always start now." Santana muttered.

"Do you remember your relationship with nature before this trip!? Once we went to Central Park and you asked why they didn't create a giant mall there, instead of the park!" Quinn continued.

"Well it's a _huge_ park…"

"And when we went to that field of corn for that interview and you told me that in the future you'd want to asphalt all the fields! Just because of some powder!" Puck added.

"I was exaggerating… Don't you guys ever do that!?" Santana defended herself.

"San, come on! Who is he?!" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed.

"Listen, you guys! There's no one and if it was I'd tell you. You know I could te-…"

A movement across the room drew her attention and she spotted Brittany exiting the bathroom, humming happily. With just a short towel on.

"San? Santana!" Quinn was calling her.

"White…" Santana stuttered.

"White? What the heck are you sayin!?" Puck exclaimed, "Wake up, princess! Wonderland is not real!"

"Wonderful…" Santana whispered.

In that moment Brittany lifted her eyes and smiled.

"I forgot my clothes." she said as she walked in front of the web cam.

Puck almost fainted, Santana just nodded and Quinn watched the scene, gaping.

Brittany saw Quinn and Puck and waved at them. She took some clothes and then went back inside the bathroom.

Santana's gaze was fixed on the bathroom door.

"You have to introduce me when you come back." Puck said.

Santana turned and sent a jealous glance at Puck.

"Shut up! I won't … she's- she's…" She stopped abruptly. What was she going to say?

"So, it's her." Quinn stated, smiling like a fool.

"Who!?" Puck asked.

"I have to go." Santana said.

"Wait. Are you sure you have nothing new to tell us?" Quinn asked.

"No." She replied, "I have nothing to say!"

"Ok, San." Quinn nodded, "I'll see you soon"

"Yes… soon" Santana replied as Puck looked at Quinn suspiciously.

"San?" Quinn said, "Remember that Kurt's there."

Santana nodded and switched the pc off. She needed some air. She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Can you tell me why we haven't waited for them?!" Kurt sighed

"Kurt, I told you I needed some air!"

Kurt stopped and looked at her suspiciously.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Nothing happened! What is up with everybody!?" Santana whined.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"You, Puck and Quinn!" Santana said.

Kurt was surprised. "You heard from them!?"

"Yes, I skyped with them. I was in my room and then…" she explained.

"And then what?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know! I'm confused, Kurt." the Latina said.

Kurt sighed as they walked down the busy street. There was a lot of traffic and there were market stalls on both sides of the street. The air was hot and damp and he could feel his shirt drenched in sweat.

"Why do you feel confused?" Kurt asked.

"Because it's weird, Kurt!" she said.

"Stop being worried about everything and just let yourself go…" he said.

Santana threw him a quick glance. She pursed her lips.

"What do I have to do?" Santana sounded desperate.

Kurt smiled.

"First of all, you haven't even told me what's confusing you." He clarified, "How can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you?!" he asked.

Santana thought about it.

"Ok. What if I feel attracted to someone," she said, "Hypothetically speaking."

"Oh, we're in the magical world of hypothesis. So what's the problem with that?" Kurt asked.

She cleared her throat.

"What if this was the very first time I felt something like this…" she said, "Hypothetically speaking."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You should try to understand what's different this time." He tried.

"And what if I'd like more than anything to get to know this person, deeply. Not have a one night stand." She sighed. "Hypothetically speaking."

Kurt protested. "Ok, can you stop doing that!?"

Santana looked at him, puzzled.

"Next time you say '_hypothetically speaking', _I'm gonna scream ok!?" he threatened her.

"You're not helping." Santana sighed.

He stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Try not to think too much, San. Follow your heart and let things happen! Running from the problem is not the solution!"

"Sorry if I dragged you with me… I didn't want to take you away from your sailor!" she said.

"He's a biologist!" Kurt clarified.

"It's the same thing!" she retorted.

Kurt sighed and walked away, leaving Santana behind. Then he slowed down and looked around. Santana reached him.

"They sell everything here!" he said, his eyes widening."Look! Fried rabbit! I didn't know you could fry it as a whole!"

Santana shifted her gaze, following her friend.

"Kurt, that's not rabbit." she said.

"Of course it is…! I've seen tons in Ohio!"

"It's not, trust me." she said.

Kurt glared at her.

"Excuse me, I know what a rabbit looks like!" he said.

"No, you don't." she retorted.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurt asked, "You used to think chicken have four legs!"

"Small details. And this is a special Ecuadorian dish. It's not rabbit!" Santana said.

"It's rabbit!" Kurt argued.

"Nope." Santana shook her head.

They reached the stall where a dark skinned woman, dressed in a long colored skirt, was serving other clients. She looked at them, confused as they argued, pointing at her stall.

"Que pasa, gringos?", she asked.  
("What's going on, gringos?")

Santana turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Mi amigo, el imbecil a mi lado, cree que lo que estas cocinando es conejo!" she told her.  
("My idiotic friend here thinks that you're cooking rabbit!")

The woman laughed out loud.

"Y tu que piensas que es ?" she asked Santana.  
("And what do you think it is?")

"Yo no pienso, yo se que es _cuy chactao_!" Santana replied.  
("I don't think, I know that's _cuy chactao_!")

The woman nodded and then looked at Kurt, who was looking back at her, confused.

"Entonces seria divertido si quisiera probarlo! Puedes decirle que invita la casa!" the woman said.  
("It would be fun if he wants to try some. You can say it's on the house!")

Santana chuckled and told Kurt.

"She said if you want, you can try some, it's on the house" she said nonchalantly.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Kurt asked.

Santana shrugged.

"If you say so!"

"Ok, then. I'll try some!"

Santana tried to not laugh.

"Dice que si, que quiere probarlo!" she told the woman.  
("He'd like to try some!")

The woman sent her a knowing smile and proceeded to cut some of the meat.

"Ya sabes que se sirve entero pero creo que es mejor asì!" the woman said.  
("You know I usually serve it as a whole but I think this is better.")

Kurt took the plate the woman handed him and smiled at her. He mumbled an almost incomprehensible "gracias".

Santana looked away, trying not to laugh, and saw Blaine and Brittany coming closer to them. Brittany was smiling at her and Santana lost her gaze in hers for a minute.

"There you are! Sam's waiting for us at the restaurant. Let's go…" Blaine said.

He noticed what Kurt was chewing. "Oh god! You tried it!"

"What's wrong with it?" Kurt asked, "It's rabbit… but now that I think about it… it tastes different!"

Blaine looked at him curiously and then saw Santana, hand in hand, with Brittany walking away with a mischievous smile.

"Kurt… that's _cuy chactao_." he said.

"Yes I know, it's an Ecuadorian dish! But its rabbit… what's wrong with you guys!?"

Santana could still hear the conversation between the two men.

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, _cuy_ is not a rabbit."

Kurt chuckled. "But this is clearly rabbit!"

"No, it's not." Blaine said, "It's a guinea-pig!"

Kurt stopped and looked at Santana. His friend was still chuckling to herself, hand in hand with a now confused Brittany. He shifted his gaze to Blaine; the dark haired scientist was looking at him, worried.

Kurt paled.

He reached for Blaine's hands. "Please, I need something strong to drink."

Blaine helped him and dragged him inside the restaurant.

The woman on the stall chuckled and shook her head.

"_Gringos._" she whispered.

**Notes: "gringo" is a slang Spanish and Portuguese word used in Ibero-America, to denote foreigners, often from the United States. The term can be applied to someone who is actually a foreigner, or it can denote a strong association or assimilation into foreign (particularly US) society and culture. While in Spanish it simply identifies a foreigner, without any negative connotation, in English the word is often considered offensive or disparaging. Roger Axtell, a travel etiquette expert, notes that "the word gringo is not necessarily a bad word. It is slang but is derogatory only in its use and context."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! thanks for your reviews :) and for reading!  
In this chapter there will be more Santana/Brittany interaction and you'll find out more about Brittany's past!**

**Thanks to my beta ghostofmyheart.**

**Also if you want to follow me on tumblr : mynameischarla  
**

**Please, leave a review so you make me&the author happy!:)**

**Chapter VII - Conscience**

The doors of the elevator opened. Kurt was singing drunkenly as Blaine and Santana helped him to stand. Santana shook her head indignantly. Brittany and Sam were talking quietly behind the three of them.

"Damn you Kurt!" Santana muttered, "You shouldn't have drunk so much! Stop moving your feet like that!"

"I'm not drunk!" Kurt sang.

"Is he always like this when he drinks?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! That's why we usually don't let him!" Santana said.

"He's cute! He has a nice voice!" Brittany piped in.

"See, Santana?!" Kurt exclaimed drunkenly, "Britt loves my voice!" he smiled goofily.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I like it better when you shut up!" she told him.

"I don't understand how he could drink so much! The _chica_ is undrinkable!" Sam commented.

"Oh no! It's sooo good!" Kurt slurred, "The first two glasses were horrible but then the others were… just WOW!" he continued, "Best liquor ever!"

"Stop it! You've never tried any! Usually a glass of Martini is enough to make you reach for the microphone in that shitty karaoke bar you and Rachel drag me!" she snorted while trying to balance Kurt's weight in her arms.

"We should all do it at home!" Kurt said happily.

"Yes Kurt, we will use your bathtub to ferment cereals and sugar! What a wonderful idea…" she joked, "Come on Kurt… Move!"

"It's a wonderful idea, indeed! Isn't it?" Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Santana. The others were chuckling.

They were in front of the boys' room.

Sam opened the door while Kurt leant much more into Santana. He looked at her in the eyes.

"You know, San. I've never told you before because I was afraid you'd rip off my vocal chords …" Kurt began.

Santana squinted her eyes and waited for Kurt to continue.

"I love you, Santana!" he confessed, "We've been friends since high school….and I'm so happy Sue sent me here in exile with you!"

Santana rolled her eyes. Why are people so sentimental when drunk!?

"I won't do anything to your vocal chords just because tomorrow you won't remember any of this! And now get out of my sight! You're heavy!"

She gently 'handed' him to Sam and whispered something in Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes widened as he let Sam carry him into the room.

Santana's expression was still annoyed when she entered her own room, Brittany following her closely inside.

Brittany took a small bottle of water from the mini-bar. The blonde went outside on the balcony, humming as she admired the view of the city from above.

"What did you say to him?" Brittany asked.

Santana heard the blonde's question and made her way to the balcony. She looked at Brittany confused.

"To who?"

Brittany smiled.

"To Kurt."

"Last thing I said was that he was heavy! Oh and 'get out of my sight!'" Santana said.

Brittany threw her a quick glance as the Latina stopped beside her.

"He told me you two have been friends since high school and that you shared an apartment in New York when you moved from Ohio!"

Santana snorted.

"Yes, then he tried to soundproof my room!" Santana shook her head.

"He told me you defended him a lot." Brittany said.

"He's exaggerating." Santana replied.

"He told me that when you got your degree, you found a job and obtained an interview for him right away!" Brittany continued smiling.

"It's not true! They were looking for someone who was expert in fashion." Santana said, "I just gave them his name!"

"I heard you before. You whispered in his ear that you love him too" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He won't remember anything tomorrow."

Brittany chuckled.

"You have a strange relationship with feelings."

"Hey," Santana said, "I don't."

Brittany smiled at her sweetly. They were standing really close, their shoulders brushing.

"Tell me something about yourself…" the blonde asked.

Santana lifted an eyebrow.

"There's nothing interesting to tell… I grew up in a small town in Ohio. A place where the most exciting thing to do was to go to parties with the high school jocks." She said, "I left when I graduated."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets. My parents helped me financially but New York can be a bitch. I couldn't have made it without my friends. They are my family. The one I chose and that chose me."

Brittany smiled, "So there's a big softie under that tough facade!"

Santana gaped at her.

"You asked all of this just so you could make fun of me!" she said, shocked.

"Nope." Brittany said, "But it's fun"

"Well, as you can see I had a perfectly fine adolescence. If I ended up like this, it's thanks to me!" Santana joked.

"What about you?" the Latina added, "You've never mentioned anything about yourself…" Santana said.

Brittany bent her head and looked Santana straight in the eyes. Santana swallowed nervously. The blue in Brittany's eyes made her feel exposed. It was like Brittany was looking inside her.  
Like she wanted to be sure that what Santana meant was true.

"I come from a small town in south California. I was a cheerleader and a dancer. Well, my dancing job helped me get through my studies." Brittany said.

Santana threw a quick glance at Brittany's long toned legs.

"A popular cheerleader!" Santana exclaimed, trying to stop her leering.

Brittany laughed.

"Not really. I had one true friend. My best friend." she paused, looking at the city lights with a serious expression, "Her name's Alice."

She paused once again as if she were tasting the sound of the name on her lips.  
Santana felt the atmosphere around them change.

"We were inseparable. I remember one day I went to hers, to tell her all about a movie that I wanted to watch with her and she kissed me. It struck me. Like all the pieces of a puzzle coming together. She wasn't just my best friend." Brittany said.

Santana opened her mouth, trying to say something clever.

"Oh… interesting."

She rolled her eyes internally. _Why don't you just shut up, Lopez_!?

Brittany looked at her, amused.

"Yes, interesting." she whispered as Santana felt herself turning crimson, "But it wasn't easy. We spent our junior year hiding. We were both okay with it because it was easier but…"

"But?" Santana asked.

"Rumors started to spread. We were always together. We turned down every guy who would ask us out … People started to look at us differently." Brittany said.

"Did they ever hurt you?" Santana felt angry.

Brittany shook her head.

"No. They never insulted us directly… But in our senior year they stopped inviting us to parties and there was always tension in the locker room." Brittany explained, "Alice… she couldn't bear it."

"One Saturday, she came to my house and told me that she was going to go out with a jock."

"I'm sorry." Santana said.

"Don't be. We weren't ready. We were afraid. Fear often prevents you from taking the right steps to grow." Brittany explained.

"Have you heard from her?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled.

"She approached me on the first day of college, with a bunch of red roses in her hand." she smiled,  
"She promised me to fight for me and to do anything to win me back." Brittany bit her lower lip as she recalled that day.

"D-did you forgive her?" asked Santana.

"Sooner than you could ever think!" the blonde scientist smiled softly, "She was studying space engineering at Berkeley and we would always meet as soon as we had free time."

"And now? Where is she?" Santana asked "Will she be there when we go back?"

Santana was confused. Why was she feeling like this? Like her stomach would explode at any moment!?

"She left me. We were together for just over a year." she said.

"Why?"

Brittany hinted at a sad smile.

"I don't know. Call it chance, fate or bad luck." she said.

The bad feeling in Santana's stomach started to surface.

Now she understood.

"How did it happen?" Santana asked.

"She was coming home after a lesson." Brittany said slowly, "There wasn't traffic, she wasn't drunk and the weather was nice." She stopped.

Silence fell between the two women.

The noises from the street were the only sounds.

"One of the rear wheels blew out and she just…" Brittany trailed off.

"It was an accident" she whispered.

"Britt, I.." Santana tried.

Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything. It's in the past. I've just never told anybody about it, and now just felt like the right time…" Brittany said, "Thank you for listening, San."

Brittany placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her before walking back into the room.

Santana turned around, looking down at the city lights as she tried to sort out her thoughts. It was true what Brittany had told her, she had a strange relationship with feelings. She could never understand and define them.

And in that moment, the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart beating wildly in her chest.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She knew she was attracted to Brittany but it was a feeling she had never felt before. And it was difficult to define. And not just because Brittany was a woman.

Every time the blonde said or did something, it was like she was giving her a piece of herself.  
It was as if she was revealing herself, showing her all of her weaknesses and teaching her exactly where to hit to hurt her.

And Santana was afraid of that.

She was afraid of hurting her and breaking her heart.

Suddenly the words that Kurt had told her just a few days before took on a new meaning.  
She entered the room with shaky legs and climbed on her bed, trying to calm down.

_**What the fuck are you doing?** _

Santana's eyes widened. The question echoed in her head. The worst thing about it was that Kurt's voice had pronounced it.

_I'm trying to sleep. _Santana thought as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to be gentle with Kurt, not when he was inside her head.

_**You're a selfish bitch!** _

Her eyes widened. Now she was annoyed.

_Mind your own business._

_**It is my business, Satan. I am your conscience!** _The voice said.

That's all she needed! Talking to herself. Thank god she was doing it in her head. 'Cause once she'd start doing it out loud, it would all become scary.

_If you are, then you know I want to sleep! _Santana tried.

**_You can't leave her alone after what she just told you! _**, Kurt's voice told her.

Santana turned and hid her head under the pillow.

**_I'm in your head! There's no point in doing that! _**The voice told her.

Santana sighed.

_Ok then tell me what to do!_

_**You know what to do!** , _The Kurt in her head yelled.

Santana rolled her eyes.

_I'm not a little girl, anymore! I can't do it!_

**_Yes, you can! _**The voice retorted back.

_Oh come on! You know me… I can't…_

Suddenly the voices in her head stopped. She turned to Brittany's bed and looked at her in the dark. The blonde biologist had laid down in a fetal position and had her back turned to Santana.

Santana swallowed.

**_You'll break her heart. _**Kurt's voice echoed in her head.

_If she kicks me out of bed I know it'll be Kurt's fault!, _she thought.

Santana stood up and she went around Brittany's bed. She was not surprised at all to see that the blonde's eyes were open. Brittany said nothing, she simply moved the sheets and silently invited Santana to get into bed with her.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her breath, waiting to be kicked out of bed. Brittany, however, seemed to relax. Santana placed a hand on her hip, pulling her just a little more into her and then closed her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me your story." Santana whispered.

Then she leant over and, for the first time, _she_placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead.

_**Good girl**. _Kurt's voice echoed again in her head.

Oh, go to hell!,

Santana thought as she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII - Noctiluca Scintillans**

"I can't believe we're back on this pathetic excuse of a ship!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana, this is one of the most modern oceanographic ships around!" Kurt told her seriously.

"Oh, shut up! Blaine is not here so you don't need to impress him!" she retorted back.

Kurt sent her a glare.

"And why won't you admit that you'll only be missing the hotel because you still want to share a room with Brittany!?" Kurt smirked.

Santana blushed.

"The only thing I'll be missing about the hotel is the shower!" Santana said, "It's an insult to call the one in my cabin a shower!"

"So you and Brittany had sex in the shower!?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not!" Santana replied, annoyed.

Kurt lifted a perfect eyebrow.

"Only in your bed?"

Santana sighed, "Kurt! Nothing happened!"

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry." Kurt said, "I just thought that after your speech about being attracted to her, you know…"

Santana sent him a glare.

"..Plus you two _shared_ a room an-and with your forced abstinence I thought you'd have jumped on her!"

Santana gaped at him.

"First of all, I never said anything about being attracted to her!" she told him.

"Of course not. You were referring to someone else…." Kurt's voice sounded annoyed.

"And you describe me like I am a sex maniac!" Santana exclaimed.

"Which is true! Why would you be on this floating thing if it wasn't, uh?"

"What!? Look who's talking! You're here for the same reason!" Santana hit back.

"Ok, but I didn't cause an international scandal!" Kurt said.

Santana raged. "I don't even know why I bother talking to you!"

"Because I'm the voice of your conscience, San!" He told her.

Santana glared at him. Kurt didn't know how true he was.

"Anyways, you're wrong this time!" Santana said, "Nothing happened."

Kurt looked at her and sneered.

"I can't believe it!" he said.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You _really_ like her!" he said.

"I don't know." Santana replied.

"She's a woman!" Kurt told her.

"Ah, really? As if I hadn't noticed that she is a woman!" Santana said.

"I mean… it's ironic!" Kurt exclaimed, "You spent all your life going from one _relationship_ to another when in the end all you needed was a woman!?"

"Keep your voice down, for god's sake!" Santana said, "You make me feel older! I'm only24!"

"You're 29!" Kurt retorted.

"Details." She said, "What matters is that I am confused"

"I can imagine!" Kurt said.

Santana looked at him. "You are not much help, Kurt"

"I'm doing my best here!" he said, "Listen, I know you're confused. But you know what?"

Santana waited.

"I think you'd be confused even if she was a man! Because what is different here is that for the first time in your life you feel something for someone!"

"I sound like a monster." Santana muttered.

Kurt smiled.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said, "You were only waiting for the right person, San."

Santana sighed deeply and looked away.

"What if this is not real?" she whispered.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the ocean and the same people. If there were cameras around this would be a reality show!" she tried.

Kurt sighed.

"Are you afraid that what you feel is just a figment of your imagination?" he asked.

"She doesn't even know me, Kurt!" Santana said, "I see her every day in her natural environment, I see the real Brittany!"

"I feel like a fish out of water…" she reasoned, "God, look at the idiotic metaphor!"

Kurt gaped, surprised.

"You mean you're afraid that when she will get to know you better, she'll have second thoughts!?"

Santana mumbled something unintelligible.

Kurt smiled at her sweetly.

"San, she saw something special in you. She saw beyond your walls and your façade." He said, "Brittany did it by instinct. So, stop thinking too much! Let yourself go!"

"I'm going to bed." She said, "I need some rest."

Kurt looked at her as she walked away.

He thought that maybe he didn't have to worry too much about his friend. After all, she wasn't going to break Brittany's heart. The Latina cared about the blonde scientist.

Kurt shook his head and walked toward the stairs to the deck. It was late but the others were probably still working.

He walked along the small corridor and smiled when he noticed that his seasickness was just an awful memory. He reached the control room and found Brittany, Blaine and Sam there. They were desperately working on the computer data.

"What's going on?"

The three biologists lifted their worried eyes to look at him.

"This data. It's incoherent. There's something wrong." Blaine said, throwing his pencil at the wall.

Sam massaged his temples as he closed his eyes. Brittany stood up from her chair and stretched her legs.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It means that there's something in the software or in the underwater robot that isn't working as it should" Sam explained tiredly.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"We're trying to solve the problem, but…" Blaine began.

"Stop the ship!" Brittany yelled suddenly.

Everyone turned to her. Sam smiled.

"It's not a car, Britt" he said, "We can't…"

"I'm serious. We have to stop it." she continued as she looked out of the huge window.

"Wait… Are you serious?" Blaine stood up abruptly to look at what had drawn Brittany's attention.

"Britt, it's beautiful but you've already seen that!" Blaine said.

"We could slow down and veer, we can't go too far! Let's go around it! Where's San?" Brittany looked at Kurt.

"She's sleeping. I think it's better if you don't wake her up." He said, "She's impossible when…"

"Sam! Warn the bridge!" Brittany said, "I'm gonna take her outside!"

Sam couldn't reply because Brittany was already gone. He groaned loudly.

"Why are we doing this, again?! I mean this ship has a scientific purpose, we are not here to find Brittany a girl!"

"We're doing this cause we can't say no to her." Blaine sighed.

"Can someone explain what's going on, please!?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him, "Look out at the ocean's surface."

Kurt did and gaped.

"W-what's that!?"

"It's Brittany's idea of romance!" Sam shrugged.

Santana sat up abruptly on her bed. She glared at the door in the dark. Whoever it was that was knocking loudly would pay for it. She hated being woken up in the middle of the night.

She opened the door and met Brittany's gaze. They stared at each other for a long second then the blonde smiled at Santana.

Santana's jaw clenched. Even if it was Brittany, she was going to pay for it!

"I hope that the ship isn't sinking! Because that would be the only reason I'd be ok with being woken up at this hour!" she said.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"No, we're not sinking! You have to come with me!"

"Not this time, Britt! You woke me up and I probably won't get back to sleep now!" Santana whined.

"I'm so sorry I woke you but I have to show you something!" Brittany explained, "You said you probably won't get back to sleep, so…!"

Santana tried to protest but it was pointless. She rolled her eyes at her own choice of words.

"Ok. Let's go." she told Brittany.

"Put on something warm! We're going on the deck!" Brittany informed her, smiling.

Santana snorted. Brittany took her hand and smiled at her more.

Maybe this was going to be the only time she could accept being woken in the middle of the night.

She let Brittany drag her outside, inhaling the fresh air. Brittany went aft and reached the handrail.

"What do I have to look at this time?" Santana asked, this time smiling softly.

"The ocean." Brittany said.

Santana frowned. She had had enough of looking at the ocean. For the rest of her life.

"Britt… You woke me up just to show me…" Her words got struck in her throat as she looked down at the ocean.

The water was sparkling a bright blue color. There was something on it creating something that looked like a carpet of light.

"Oh god, how did you manage to do that!?" Santana asked, not looking away from the sparkling water.

Brittany chuckled.

"I didn't do anything, apart from trying to stop the ship." Brittany explained, "They are small organisms that create bioluminescence. Their name is _Noctiluca scintillans, _commonly known as Sea Sparkles"

Santana laughed.

"You know I don't have the slightest idea of what you've just said!" Santana said, "I just know it's beautiful." She added softly.

"You can always think it's magical." Brittany whispered.

"You stopped the ship for me, again?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged.

"I'm still trying to make you like this place" she explained.

"But I don't like it…" Santana began slowly.

Brittany let out a sad sigh as she looked down at the sparkling ocean.

"… I love it!" Santana ended with a smile.

Brittany locked her eyes with hers. She took a small step toward Santana.

"I've been waiting for those words since the first time I saw you." Brittany whispered.

Then, her lips were on Santana's, kissing her softly.

Santana closed her eyes instinctively as she threw her arms around the blonde's neck. She felt Brittany smiling against her lips and all her doubts ceased to exist.

She would think later about the consequences and about the meaning of that kiss.

"Santana! We've got work to do! Wake up!"

Santana opened her cabin's door and smiled at Kurt. He frowned at her.

"Good morning!" she said, "I'm ready!"

He let her walk ahead of him, following her close behind. Was she singing to herself?

Kurt opened his mouth, shocked. He knew it! There was no doubt!

She looked relaxed, smiley. She was singing softly and she hadn't insulted him!

"You had sex!" Kurt exclaimed loudly.

Santana turned to him abruptly, blushing furiously. Kurt sneered.

"Keep your damn voice down, Hummel!" she threatened him.

"So, it's true?" he asked her.

Santana looked around as he stopped, standing close to her. She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"No, we didn't have sex!" she said.

"You didn't!? But you're so relaxed and gentle!" he said, "And what Britt did was sooo romantic! This ship isn't a motorcycle! They worked hard to slow it down, to keep it closer to that luminous thingy in the sea!"

"I know!" she said.

"I thought you'd surrender!" Kurt said smiling.

Santana snorted at Kurt's tone.

"She kissed me." the Latina confessed.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You're joking, right!?" he said, "What did you do?"

"I reciprocated." She replied.

"Good!" he paused thoughtful, "Then why didn't you have sex?"

Santana walked away from him, rolling her eyes indignantly. Kurt followed her.

"Wait! I know why!" he said, "You were scared cause you thought you would suck at it! And you left her th-…"

"I'm losing my patience, Kurt. Don't tempt fate!" Santana warned him.

"Ok, ok. Seriously. What happened?" he asked.

Santana sighed and smiled a bit.

"She kissed me, she told me I'm beautiful and then she walked me to my room" she said.

"Ok, go on." Kurt urged.

Santana let out a content breath.

"I opened the door and she tilted a bit. She kissed me slowly and then smiled at me."

"And then?" Kurt nodded.

"She put some distance between us and took my hand in hers. She looked into my eyes…" Santana said dreamily, recalling the events.

"And…?" Kurt asked.

"And she said goodnight." Santana said.

"Good!" Kurt exclaimed. Then he frowned "What?!"

"Kurt! That's exactly what happened!"

Kurt smiled at her.

"She's a real gentlewoman!" he told her.

"You're funny." Santana said.

"I'm not joking!" Kurt said, "She's wooing you with no rush!"

"Or…" Santana began, unsure. "She doesn't like me that much…"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh come on! Where's the Santana Lopez I know!?"

"She's in New York." said Santana. "This trip will kill her!"

"Or make her more mature…" Kurt said, "…About damn time!"

Santana sighed and shook her head at Kurt as she heard steps coming their way.

Brittany arrived with a mug of coffee in her hand. She beamed at her.

"You're already up!" she said, "I have coffee!"

Kurt chuckled as he noticed Santana's now pink features. He excused himself and left the two women alone.

"Thank you." Santana whispered.

Brittany smiled as she looked at her. Santana met her gaze and felt petrified. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the Latina smiled tugging at Brittany's shirt collar and closed the distance between them, kissing the blonde passionately as Brittany's lips welcomed hers. Santana thought this was the only way to stop herself from feeling insecure.

Brittany's eyes closed and she lost herself into the kiss.

"Good morning." The Latina mumbled as they parted.

Brittany opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too" she said.

The blonde biologist smiled before reconnecting her lips with Santana's.

_**Finally, right?! I'd say it was worth the wait! **_

_**Britt is an hopeless romantic!**_

_**If you are interested in "Noctiluca Scintillans" search for it on you tube, you can see videos and it's awesome!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Reading your reviews is always refreshing, thank you guys!:D**_  
_**Hundreds of thank yous to Londra555 for writing such and inspiring story! And thank you ghostofmyheart, my beta, !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!:****)**

_**Thank you for reading and commenting this story! It means a lot. I wanted to point out that this story is not mine, I'm just translating it into English. The real author is londra555, she wrote the story originally in italian! I'm doing my best in translating it. **_

_**I wanna thank my beta, ghostofmyheart! :)**_

_**Also, I'm writing a new fic on my live journal, if you want the link, just PMs me!:) **_

_**Have a nice day and enjoy! **_

**And don't forget to comment!^^**

**Chapter IX – Rediscovery**

The atmosphere on board was full of tension. The data sent by the underwater robot and the sampler was obviously incorrect. Blaine, Sam and Brittany hadn't slept for two days straight.  
During the past few days, Santana spent her free time nervously going back and forth from the deck to her cabin. She felt the need to be close to Brittany.  
Never in her life had she felt so unsure about herself and her feelings. And she couldn't even work on the documentary seeing as they didn't have any new material to use. Kurt was gentle and always ready to distract her but they had literally nothing to do on the ship.

That afternoon, Santana went out on the deck while the sun was slowly setting. The ship wasn't moving so the air outside was nice.  
Santana leant her elbows on the handrail and looked at the only thing she had in front of her. The ocean.

The old Santana would have snorted loudly at the ocean. But now, the new _her_ found herself enjoying the view. It relaxed her.  
Santana's thoughts went to the woman who had captured her soul, Brittany.

She'd missed her terribly over the past few days.

The blonde smiled at her every time their eyes met and at night she usually walked Santana to her cabin.

Every single night Brittany caressed her face gently before kissing her goodnight.  
Brittany had never tried anything more than that. Santana suspected that Brittany was obviously waiting for something but she didn't know what.

Kissing Brittany was amazing. And that wasn't because she was a woman. Santana knew that. When the blonde kissed her, it was like her whole body and soul were responding to the kiss. It wasn't a simple mechanic act like all the other kisses she had experienced with other people.

She knew that what she was feeling was a big part of it. She had never felt like this before.

Brittany was awakening those sensations inside of her.

"Hi."

Santana turned quickly as she heard that voice. She smiled when brown eyes met Brittany's bright blue ones.

"I brought you a jacket." Brittany said, "You're going to freeze to death!"

Santana noticed that the sky was now dark and the temperature had dropped.

She had been too deep in thought to notice about it.

"How is it going?" Santana asked.

Brittany covered her shoulders with the jacket before drawing Santana closer to her body.

"Not very well. We don't know what's wrong with the data." Brittany said.

Santana observed the blonde. Brittany's tired voice stirred something in her. She wanted to protect her and tell her that everything would be okay.

She placed her hand on Brittany's face and closed the distance between them, kissing her sweetly.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked, her eyes still closed. She was beaming.

"I guess … because I love you."

Santana's eyes widened at her own admission. Had she really said it out loud?! She hoped she had just thought about it.

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and bent her head a bit, looking at Santana. She said nothing.

"I mean… oh god… I don't have an excuse for what I just said… I just…" Santana muttered, "I have to stop saying things out loud!" she chastised herself.

Brittany smile grew and she placed her hands on Santana's hips, drawing their bodies even closer. Santana stopped breathing and talking at the same time.

And she stopped thinking completely as Brittany's lips found hers again.

When they parted, Santana was smiling. A part of her was terrified about what she had just told Brittany but on the other hand she was nervous and excited as hell to hear Brittany's answer to that.

"I'm going to sleep."

Santana frowned at Brittany's words. A sense of anxiety made its way inside of her.

"Ok…" Santana replied.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, unsure, as Brittany took her hand and kissed her there before pushing her gently toward the stairs. After a while they stopped and Santana noticed they were in front of her cabin's door.

Brittany bent her head and kissed her passionately, leaving her without a breath.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Yes…" Santana let out, still effected from the blonde's kiss. She stood still, waiting for Brittany to leave.

Brittany was looking at her nervously then suddenly her lips were on Santana's again.

"Goodnight." Brittany told Santana again.

As she turned to go her eyes met Santana's. The Latina knew nothing about feelings and romance. She was never an expert. But she knew what the word lust meant. And that's exactly what she saw in Brittany's blue eyes.

Santana finally understood why Brittany had never tried to take advantage of her.  
She had been waiting for the right moment. She had been waiting for her.  
Santana knew this would be her _first time_. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. It wasn't true obviously but it was at the same time.

She opened her cabin's door with her left hand while she took Brittany's wrist in her right. She pulled the blonde inside the room, closing the door with her foot.

"Stay with me." Santana whispered.

If Brittany was surprised by the rapid progression of events she did not show it. Her hands ran automatically to Santana's hips, pulling the Latina's body to hers. Then she kissed Santana. Slowly and deeply. When the two women parted, Brittany's lips began to trace a slow path that went from Santana's jaw, along her neck and went to place soft kisses on her shoulder blade.

Santana couldn't suppress a moan and she squeezed her eyes shut hard. She was unable to open them even when Brittany turned away from her for a moment. She heard a slight rustle but her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she could not understand where it was coming from.

Suddenly Brittany's warm hands were under her sweatshirt, gently stroking the muscles of her abdomen, who responded by contracting in anticipation as if they were alive. She felt Brittany's fingers touching her softly and confidently at the same time, traveling along her hips reaching for the fabric of her sweatshirt. Santana raised her arms automatically and helped Brittany to take it off. She dropped the shirt on the ground.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's, now bare, back. She drew her to herself and kissed her again. Santana moaned hard when she felt her skin coming into contact with Brittany's.  
Her eyes widened realizing that the blonde's torso was now covered in only a simple yet sexy black bra.

She swallowed nervously.

She was experiencing new sensations.

Santana was in a beautiful woman's arms and the woman in question was looking at her adoringly. This was making her incredibly horny.  
At the same time, she felt unable to move and to take any type of initiative.  
And that frightened her.

Brittany searched for her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. She kissed her again, pushing her toward the bed.

Santana closed her eyes again when she felt the mattress under her and Brittany's weight on top of her.

"Relax. Stop thinking." Brittany whispered.

At Brittany's shooting words she opened her eyes and she realized that all of the muscles in her body were tense. Brittany was looking at her while lightly stroking her arm. She smiled.  
Then again, her lips were on Santana's and she finally let herself go. Santana closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations that she was feeling.

A low moan left her throat when Brittany removed her bra and began a slow and meticulous exploration of her newly exposed skin.  
She felt her skin burn when the lips of the blonde reached her navel. Her body arched and she helped the blonde to pull off her pants.

From that moment, she could no longer distinguish the sensation she was feeling. Brittany's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere at the same time. Santana's body moved of its own accord and all she could think about was that her heart had never responded to someone in that way. Never before.

It was all so new and for a moment she was afraid that it was just a dream.

Perhaps it was for this reason that, when Brittany entered her for the first time, she opened her eyes in a mixture of pleasure and surprise that hit her like a hurricane.  
And Brittany was there, waiting for her, her blue eyes were looking down at her with absolute love and adoration.

"I'm here." Brittany whispered.

But the only answers she was able to let out were her uncontrollable moans.

When she reached her peak - and she couldn't tell if it was after a few minutes or years later - she realized immediately that it hadn't been only the most intense, but without doubt, the most real orgasm of her life.

Brittany caressed her lightly while uncontrolled trembles still shook Santana's body. As soon as she calmed down she wrapped her arms around the blonde and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

Brittany held her firmly against her body and Santana smiled at the feeling of simply being held by the blonde.

Then she went up with one hand and caressed the blonde's face. She inadvertently brushed against her still covered chest. Santana smiled as she positioned herself on top of Brittany, never breaking eye contact. She leaned into her and kissed her passionately.  
"I think I need to practice…" she whispered before attacking the soft skin of the blonde's neck.

* * *

Santana opened her eyes slowly. Brittany was placing small kisses on her skin. She smiled at her when she met her gaze.

"Good morning."

Brittany placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I need to go back to work and I didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed." Brittany said.

Santana swallowed hard at Brittany's words. It was the first time someone was worried about her. Her stomach fluttered.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Brittany kissed her one last time before getting up. Santana looked at the creamy skin in front of her and was tempted to pull Brittany back into bed with her. She clutched the sheets hard as Brittany placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later." Brittany told her.

Brittany walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She leant against it and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. She started hopping in place, smiling like a fool.

"Britt? Is everything all right?"

Brittany stopped her movements and met Sam's gaze. He was looking at her, frowning.

The something flashed in his eyes.

"You spent the night with Santana?"

Brittany silenced him, placing her index finger on her lips. She took him by the arm and dragged him away. They went to the control room and saw that everything was as they left it before. A mess.

"Where's Blaine?" asked Brittany.

"He's sleeping." Sam said, "He was up all night, he needs to rest."

Brittany nodded as she sat down in front of a computer. Sam snorted.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working…" Brittany shrugged.

"You didn't reply to my question." Sam said.

Brittany faked confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"So you don't remember what I asked you?" he asked.

"No, I don't." she said, "Sam, we have work to do."

Sam sat down on a chair, placed his elbows on the table and looked at Brittany.

Brittany blushed.

"Stop staring at me." She mumbled.

"Stop pretending not to know about my question!" Sam told her.

Brittany looked away. She tried to remain serious but failed. Her face brightened and she beamed. She hugged Sam tightly.

"It was beautiful!" she said.

"Oh, I can imagine…" Sam replied with a mischievous tone.

The blonde chuckled.

"She's beautiful." Brittany continued dreamily.

"I'm happy for you, Britt."

"She told me she loves me."

Sam gaped at her.

"Santana? She told you she…?!"

"Yes!" Brittany said, "Why are you so shocked?"

"Because I thought you would be the first to tell her!" Sam replied.

Brittany smiled as she looked outside through the large windows.

"I know…"

They both started reading some papers from the previous night. Suddenly Brittany looked up at Sam.

"I didn't say anything to her." She said.

Sam frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to tell her when it matters. The first time I'll tell her it will be when it's right. I don't want her to think that I say it just because she told me first. I don't want to reply with a stupid '_Me, too'_, you know?" she paused, "I want her to know I love her for real."

Sam smiled as he was unexpectedly hit by a wave of affection for his friend. If there was one person who deserved to be happy, that was her, Brittany. He hoped that Santana knew what she had in her hands and did not let his blonde friend go.

Otherwise he was ready to throw the Latina into the sea and leave her there.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to londra555 for writing such an amazing story and thank you all for reading it!**_

_**A special thank to my dear beta, ghostofmyheart!**_

**_I also wanted to suggest you a ff I'm betaing, it's called "Dream" : [ .net s/7908217/1/Dream] , check it out 'cause it's an amazing story!_**

**Ok. Right. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter X - Journey**

Kurt walked out of his small cabin.

_I will never get used to sleeping in a cabin, it's so tiny and uncomfortable_, he thought.

He stretched his arms, looking around. He thought about how long they were going to stay on the ship before the end of their, so called, exile.

Suddenly, he heard a door open and he turned, thinking it was Santana. His eyes widened when he saw Brittany walking out of Santana's cabin. She looked at him and waved, sending him a wide smile.

Kurt smiled back at her and Brittany walked away. Kurt leant his back on the wall right next to Santana's door. He chuckled, amused.

Five minutes later, Santana's door burst open.

"Good morning!" Kurt exclaimed.

Santana jumped and turned to him, shocked.

"Shit! Are you crazy!?" She said, "For god's sake, Hummel!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Santana squinted her eyes at Kurt's amused tone.

"What were you doing out here?!"

"Nothing." he said, "I came out of my room and your cabin door opened."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes!" said Kurt, "Do you know who came out of your room?"

Santana lifted one eyebrow and turned her back to him. She started walking toward the stairs.

"Don't you want to know who came out of your cabin, Santana?"

Kurt's amused voice followed her even as she was trying to ignore it.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kurt." She said.

Kurt sneered.

"I saw you finally found a toy all for yourself!"

Santana stopped and closed her eyes in frustration, before turning to Kurt. She opened her eyes again.

"Don't you dare call Brittany that!" She said, "She's not a _toy_!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Isn't she? I know you, Lopez." He said.

"You know me but you don't know her. I won't let you call her something like that." Santana said, "She's the sweetest person I know, and if you say another word about her, I will throw you and your ridiculous _Oscar de la Renta_'s shirt into the ocean!" She threatened.

Kurt's eyes widened. He looked shocked and suddenly worried, like he was about to cry.

"Okay, okay. You can leave the shirt on board. There's no need to cry." Santana mumbled.

"I can't believe it!" Kurt exclaimed, "We were all waiting for this to happen! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Look at you! I'm so happy, San!" Kurt continued.

"Why? Cause I want to throw you into the ocean?"

Kurt sighed. "No! Because you're finally breaking your one-night-stand routine!"

"Wait…. You …?"

"Doesn't matter!" Kurt said, "I know I'm being repetitive here but… A _woman_!?"

Santana smiled and shook her head. Tears of joy began to fall from Kurt's eyes.

"I know. But she's…. Different."Santana confessed, "Different from everything and everyone I've ever experienced."

"I know she is." Kurt replied quickly.

Santana sighed.

"I was serious Kurt."

"I know." Kurt said, "What are you going to do?" Kurt smiled.

"For now, nothing… Listen, I know that it's complicated…" Santana began, "It's just that I have so many doubts and thoughts that I don't even know where to begin … I… I'm taking it as it comes"

"I think that's a good plan." Kurt shrugged.

"It's like living under a glass that separates me from the world, from _my_ world."

"But you know that it will all end soon. In less than a month, we will be back in New York and you cannot escape from reality." Kurt said.

Santana bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't want to think about it. I have time to answer to at least some of my questions…" Santana said.

"It'll be all right, San." He said.

Santana looked up at Kurt.

"You think so?"

"I have no doubts about it." Kurt said, "You said that, San. She's different and you've changed. It will all be all right."

Santana smiled at Kurt and then remembered something.

"I left my notebook in the cabin! Be right back!" She said. She turned and went back to her cabin.

Kurt shook his head. "I bet your mind was elsewhere."

He started to climb the stairs and saw Blaine.

"Kurt, I was looking for you." He said, "Your boss is on the satellite phone."

"Sue Sylvester?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. You should know that we can't solve the problems with the data so we've decided to…" Blaine said.

"Yes, we will talk about it later. I have to speak to her. She's not famous for her patience." Kurt interrupted him. "She could still fire me even if I'm a million miles away from her!"

He ran toward the deck, passing by Brittany and Sam that were talking animatedly.

"Boss! It's a pleasure to finally talk to you!"

"_Cut the cackle, Hummel! Your holidays are about to end. I want you in my office as soon as you land! No extra day off!"_Sue said.

"With all due respect, I want to remind you that we are here to work and you asked us to …."

"_You're talking too much, Hummel. The sea's air made you slightly rebellious_!"

"It wasn't my intention. I was just stating the facts!" Kurt said.

"_I stopped listening to you years ago, Hummel. As soon as you're back I want a special feature on fashion in New York"_

Kurt lifted his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but next week I'll still be here in the middle of nowhere." Kurt said, "Or do you have in mind to come and get me with a helicopter?"

"_That was Puckerman and Fabray's idea. They thought Lopez would have gone crazy after a week. But there's no need. You're coming back to New York. You'll be here in 3 days_." Sue informed him.

"Look, this is a mistake…" Kurt lifted his eyebrow but then met Blaine's gaze and understood everything. "Ok, ok I understand."

"_Let Lopez know that I want her in my office as soon as she touches land. I need her_." Sue said.

And with that Sue cut off the phone call.

"We're going back?" He asked the three biologists that were not standing in front of him. He couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yes, we need to take the robot in the lab. We can't repair it here." Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled widely. Then his gaze met Brittany's and the happiness was gone.

It was still too early.

* * *

"Let me in!"

"Go away, Kurt!" Santana said, "I have a headache."

Kurt sighed and continued to knock on Santana's door.

"Let me in!"

"Go away!"

"Damn you, San! Let me in or you'll have my shoulder on your conscience." Kurt said, "I'll count to three and then I'll burst in!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Don't make me…" Kurt said.

He rolled his eyes and the door suddenly opened.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had any hair spray you could lend me…"

Santana looked at him, confused.

"What do you think I want?!" He exclaimed, "I want you to leave this cabin! You've been in here for two days!"

"I don't want to."

Kurt walked past Santana, entering the room. He sat down on the bed and elegantly crossed his legs. Santana sighed. She couldn't believe how Kurt could be this perfectly in order even under those circumstances.

"San, go and talk to her. She told me she tried but you told her that you were tired and that you didn't have the strength to get up!"

"It was true." She mumbled.

"And you think this is how you should behave around her!?"

"I don't wanna face her. Tomorrow we will dock and do you know what's going to happen?" she asked, "I will go back to my apartment and she'll go back to her scientific missions around the world."

"Don't you at least want to know what she has to say?"

"There's nothing to say." Santana said, "It was my fault. I let myself get carried into this situation."

"What you feel for Brittany is real, San!"

"Yes but it's impossible, too. We live in two different worlds."

"What about giving her a chance?"

Santana sat down on the bed next to Kurt and ran her hands thorough her dark wavy hair.

"Everything's wrong, Kurt. I've never been attracted to a woman, I never liked nature and I never looked up at the sunset. I'm work, asphalt and matter-of-factness. "

Kurt frowned.

"And your only solution to this is hiding in your cabin until we dock?"

"It doesn't look like it's a good plan, anymore." She said.

"It wasn't a very good plan, San!" exclaimed Kurt.

Santana looked down.

"Go to her. She's on the deck." Kurt said, "It's starting to get cold out there."

Kurt saw his friend sigh deeply. She walked out of the room, head down.

* * *

Brittany was outside on the deck, leaning into the handrail. The dark ocean under her was her only company. Suddenly, she heard steps coming toward her and she felt someone placing a jacket over her shoulders. She turned slowly and smiled.

"Are you feeling better, now?"

Santana looked away from her and set her gaze on the rippling surface of the ocean.

"I wasn't ill."

"I know."

"I was afraid to talk to you."

"I know that, too." Brittany said, "But why?"

Santana swallowed. Her throat was dry. Her stomach was in knots.

"Because tomorrow I'll go back to my life in New York and you'll stay here." Santana began, "You will leave soon and I can't just have you for short periods of time. I couldn't bear to see you get away from me."

"But I could always come back. For you."

"I don't think I could do it."

Brittany smiled sadly.

"You have already decided."

"There's no other solution."

Brittany turned toward her and took Santana's hands in hers.

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"Stay with me. Don't leave this ship, tomorrow. Stay here with me."

Santana gaped at her.

"I can't do what you are asking me to, Brittany." Santana said, "You know that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it. I can't leave everything. I love New York and my life there."

"You learned to love this place in such a short amount of time. And you know why?" Brittany asked, "Because what you think is essential in reality is only a shadow from the undefined outlines. I could give you the world."

"I can't. You know that."

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed.

She gathered all her thoughts. She opened her blue eyes again and fixed them on Santana's. The Latina thought she could see the sea in them.

"I promise you aurora borealis and infinite sunsets. I promise you nights that are so blue that you won't be able to see your fears. I promise you days, so bright that you will think death doesn't exist." She paused without breaking eye contact. "I ask you to leave your path, the one that is so wide and bright and that you are facing alone. Let it go and come with me, down the small path I offer you. I can promise you that if you choose it, you'll never be alone. I'll be there for you. Beside you."

"Britt, I…" Santana began.

"You'll never be alone…" Brittany interrupted her. "Because I love you."

Brittany's lips touched Santana's. It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced. They parted slowly.

"What's at the end of your path, Brittany?"

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and smiled sadly. She looked at the small tear, tracing Santana's cheek.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Then she turned and walked away from the blonde.

The following morning, at the harbor, Brittany was on the deck and saw Santana walking down the folding ladder. She was walking away from the ship and from her.


	11. Chapter 11 pt 1

**Chapter XI part one – Anchorage**

Santana opened her apartment's front door, switching the lights on as she walked in. She closed her eyes, leaning against the door. She breathed in deeply and re-opened her mocha brown eyes. Santana took off her expensive high black heels and tiptoed into the living room. Her apartment was huge. The kitchen and the living room were connected to each other. She liked to have the space to walk around. She threw the purse, the keys and the phone on the small table in front of the couch and she sat down with her legs crossed.

Santana massaged her temples. She was worn out. Since they docked Sue Sylvester had given her so much work to do that she hadn't even had time to think. Which wasn't a bad thing now that she thought about it.

She had never thought it would be so difficult to go back to her normal life. Her routine. Because this was her life. No doubt about it.

She needed time. She needed to stop getting irritated with everything around her. Because nothing felt like it did. It was like everything was moving too fast. The others were talking too fast; they were walking too fast and breathing too fast.

She stood up, annoyed at herself and at her thoughts. She walked towards her room, took off her jacket and started to unbutton her shirt. She put on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

She opened the fridge to see if there was something to cook but gave up immediately.

The journalist looked at the phone, unsure whether to order something in or not. She shook her head and sighed. She wasn't hungry anymore. Her stomach was in knots.

She picked up an apple and took a bite because despite everything she needed to eat something.

Santana sighed and started to walk around the apartment. She just needed time. Time.

She threw the remnants of the apple away and looked at the TV. Once again, she shook her head and decided to walk out onto the huge balcony.

Finally, she smiled. Santana had always loved the view from her apartment. She sighed letting herself relax, looking down at the city. Her home. The lights that illuminated 24/7 the Big Apple and the traffic that she was used to hearing. Had it always been so loud?

She tried to relax and closed her eyes.

She saw a beautiful white beach colored by a vivid red sunset. The sun was diving into the ocean.

_When you go back to New York, you'll look out of the window, close your eyes and imagine all of this._

Brittany's soft voice echoed in her head. Santana opened her eyes quickly. Her heart was beating so fast. She massaged her forehead.

Time. She just needed time.

What she had experienced wasn't even real. It had been only a fragment of the situation.

She bit her lip thinking about Brittany's last words. She had told her she loved her.

She shook her head. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. And probably Brittany was feeling the same. It was just an infatuation. She must have already forgotten about her.

She swallowed hard at the thought of Brittany forgetting about her.

Suddenly, she heard an irritating sound from inside. Santana frowned.

She closed her eyes again and found herself back in that beach.

She could feel Brittany's presence beside her. She could feel her smile. She could meet her eyes. Her sea blue eyes.

Santana had been the first to tell her she loved her. Santana Lopez! The same person who was so sure about herself and that she didn't need anyone.

She had told Brittany she loved her. She couldn't understand her own words. How could she?

Was it true?

She didn't know. She couldn't be sure of it.

Had she broken Brittany's heart leaving that ship?

Again, the same disturbing sound shook Santana from her thoughts. She turned annoyed and walked back into the apartment. It was her cell phone. Quinn was calling her. She looked at it for a second and then refused the call. She noticed another missed call from Kurt. She switched her cell phone off and sighed.

She didn't want to see anyone. She just needed time.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the front door.

Who was out there?

Santana took a pan from the kitchen stable and walked towards the door, holding it like a weapon. There was obviously someone trying to break into her place.

The door suddenly opened and Santana screamed, lifting the pan threateningly. It was Puck.

Puck screamed, shocked.

"What the hell Puck!?" Santana yelled, upset.

"What!? You're the one with a freaking frying pan in your hands!" he said.

"How did you get in…?"

"With your emergency keys!" He said, "You gave them to me!"

"They are only for emergencies!" Santana said.

"But you stopped answering the phone!" He retorted back.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but closed it a second later. She lowered the pan and went back to the kitchen. She placed it on the counter. Puck followed her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Really?" Puck said, "You don't look _fine_ to me!" He pointed to her outfit.

Santana frowned and looked down at herself.

"What's wrong?"

"You have a sweatshirt on!" Puck replied as a matter of fact.

"Are you here to bitch about my clothes?" she asked, "I live here! I can do what I want!"

"No, I'm not here to talk about your outfit. I'm here for a beer…" Puck said.

Santana shook her head as Puck sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the small table in front of him. Santana handed him a beer and he took a draught from the bottle.

"Don't you want a glass?" Santana asked ironically.

"Nope. I'm fine." He said.

Santana shook her head.

"What do you want Puck? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see how you were." He said.

"But you saw me at work!" Santana said.

"Yes, but I didn't ask." He explained.

"Ok, now you can go." Santana said.

Puck drank some more and looked at her, lifting one eyebrow.

"It's not true."

Santana snorted.

She tried to smile. "I just need time, Puck! I'll be my old self in a …"

"It's not true."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm not ready to talk about it. So if it's ok with you, could you leave, please?"

"I brought you this." Puck said.

Puck handed her a book. Santana took it and looked at the cover before looking at Puck.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"I can see that clearly." She said, "Are you really here to give me a book?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The _Symposium_ by Plato. Really?" Santana asked. "I didn't even know you could read!" she joked.

"He's one of the most important Greek philosophers. He laid the foundation of the western way of thought." Puck said.

Santana squinted her eyes, suspiciously. Puck was talking as if he had learned it by heart. Like he was afraid of forgetting something.

"Did he?" Santana continued. "And why this book?"

"Do you know the myth of the soul mates?"

Santana chuckled. She didn't know what Puck was talking about but she liked to see him looking so troubled. And she was curious because she was distracting herself from her thoughts.

"Enlighten me."

Puck swallowed hard and looked around. He breathed in.

"The myth states that humans originally were complete. They had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces."

Santana smiled and lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"Go on."

"They were arrogant and wanted to challenge the gods. Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them." Puck narrated.

Santana was trying hard to keep a serious face on. Seeing her friend talking like this was incredibly funny.

"And so? What does it all mean?"

"It means that we all search for our other half! And, when we meet them, we fall in love and we can't live without them."

Santana's eyes widened. "Wait… What?"

"There's a soul mate for all of us out there. We look for them and we want to reunite with them!"

Santana stood up abruptly.

"Where are they?" She asked.

Puck rubbed his head nervously.

"Who?" He asked innocently.

"Kurt and Quinn!"

"I don't know…" He tried.

"Puck…" Santana said, glaring at him.

"Oh what the hell!" Puck exclaimed. "They are outside in the car! They made me learn this story by heart because they knew you wouldn't have listened to them! It took me hours!"

"I knew it." Santana said. "Tell them to stop. I want them to leave me alone!"

"But…"

"No buts! I don't want to hear any of these stupid fairy tales anymore!"

"It's a myth!" Puck corrected her.

Santana glared at him.

"Get out!" She said.

"Okay." He said, "I'm out. But you can't deny it anymore!"

Santana walked him to the door and pushed him outside.

She sighed as she closed the door behind her. She leant on it and sighed again.

She started walking to her room.

She just needed to sleep on it. She needed time. She was going to forget about everything. She was sure.

She noticed the book was still there, on the small table in the living room. She took it in her hands.

_Maybe reading a couple of pages will help me to get some sleep_, she thought.


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2

**This is for londra555. Grazie!**

**Thank you ghostofmyheart, my amazing beta!**

* * *

**Chapter XI part II- Anchorage**

**_Two months later…_**

The office was noisier than usual that day. Or at least that was the impression Santana had. She couldn't concentrate at all. She stared at the computer screen as if expecting that, at any moment, she could be hit by a brilliant idea for her article. They had managed to get an interview with the Vice President of the United States, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. She had two days to prepare and could not think of anything interesting to ask him.

Apart from an inappropriate '_Have you ever visited the Galapagos, Sir_?', and '_Do you know they monitor the turtles' nests 24/7_?'

She dropped her head back, leaning back in her chair. She had been telling herself the same thing for a little over two months now: she just needed time.

She knew that sooner or later she would wake up and discover that her first thought wouldn't go directly to Brittany and her smile, her hands and her lips. The kisses they had shared on the deck of that damn ship with only the sun, the sea and the sky as witnesses.

But for how long?

She didn't know. All she knew was that every single time her thoughts drifted across miles to reach Brittany. Wherever she was.

In fact, even if she pretended to be annoyed when Kurt spoke to her, she knew where _they_ were at that time. Her friend had informed of every movement of the ship. When it had left New York, when it had crossed the Panama Canal, when it reached the north of the Galapagos to confirm the data they had gathered the first time.

And finally, when they had stopped even more north in the Bering Sea, west of Alaska.  
Santana could not help but think of her. She worried about Brittany not getting enough sleep or being too cold. Had she already forgotten about Santana?

A tug in the heart made her close her eyes tightly.

"Santana?"

She opened her eyes slowly and met Quinn's worried gaze.

"Yes?" Santana asked.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Santana said, "It's that damn interview."

Quinn realized immediately that she avoided her gaze as she spoke those words. She was lying. Quinn sat in the black chair in front of her friend's desk.

"San, how long does it take you to realize that you've made the wrong decision?"

Santana closed her eyes. She didn't even have the strength to pretend not to know what the other woman was referring to.

"I didn't make the wrong decision."

"But take a look in the mirror and see how you are…" Quinn said, "It's been two months since you've last seen her!"

"It's been two months, eight days and…" Santana stopped as she met Quinn's shocked gaze.

"Were you going to tell me the hours too?" Quinn asked.

"What? Of course not! Who do you think I am?!"

Quinn shook her head, unsure whether to laugh at Santana's behavior or worry about it.

She decided to let it go.

"You shouldn't have left that ship, San!"

Santana sighed. "Shut up!"

"All right, then you should've gone back!"

"Everything I want is here. Right here."

"Everything you want is in the middle of the ocean!" Quinn retorted back.

"Are you serious? What was I supposed to do?" Santana asked, "Quit my job and everything for what I worked so hard to do nothing but to stand on a raft adrift in the ocean?"

"You do not know half measures, doyou?" Quinn sighed, "There's no need to be so melodramatic!"

"I couldn't, Quinn."

"But you have to be with her!" Quinn paused, "I bet you have an idea on what you two could have done to be happy around the world!"

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. Santana made a gesture with her hand, asking her to continue.  
Not that she was really thinking to consider anything Quinn had to say to her.  
Suddenly they heard noises and someone talking loudly outside the office. The two turned the exact moment when Kurt and Puck walked in the room looking pale and worried, waving a sheet of paper.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled.

Quinn and Santana jumped up from their seats in surprise.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"There's news…"

Kurt stopped, looking worriedly at Santana, who was frowning confused. Puck raised his eyes to the ceiling, approached her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing major."

"What are you two talking about?" Santana asked, unsure.

"They lost the contacts! They sent a final notice for help and then they lost contact!" Kurt yelled.

"Who?" Quinn asked, exasperated.

"The scientific expedition. The research vessel New Directions is currently lost in the middle of the Bering Sea … And no one knows whether the problem is mechanical or electrical or anything that could have stopped the ship from moving!" Puck said in one breath.

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on him. Santana suddenly turned white and, little by little, his words were processed and absorbed. She opened her mouth to speak a couple of times before she gave up and placed both hands on the desk, as if she was looking for something.

"San? Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Do they really know nothing?" Santana asked in a low voice.

"For the moment, no ..." Kurt began.

"Who is responsible for the expedition?" She asked quickly as she snapped back on her feet.

"I think it is a cooperation between UCLA and the New York University. But I think the lenders are east coast private companies, that's why the base is here.

Santana ran out of the room and strode to Sylvester's office. She entered without knocking and closed the door firmly behind her. Puck, Kurt and Quinn followed her after a second's hesitation. They arrived in time to hear a lively exchange of opinions, muffled by the closed door between their boss and their friend.

"Has she totally lost her mind?" Puck whispered to Quinn and Kurt, "What is she you doing yelling at Sue?"

"I have no idea! They scream so much that I cannot understand what they're saying!" Quinn said, puzzled.

"Maybe we should have given her something strong before telling her." Kurt sighed.

"And why aren't you worried? I thought that you and Blaine were kinda seeing each other…?" asked Quinn.

"I am worried! But this is only the first news. I'm sure everything will be fine"

In that moment the door opened and Santana stopped in front of them.

"Sue called the University of New York. They didn't want to give us a lot of information. They only said that everything is under control."

"Well, at least that explains why you were screaming so much! We just have to wait for them, San. Everything will be fine! - Kurt said.

"…There's more…" Santana said, " Sue threatened to create a smear campaign against the president of the university and we found out a couple of more things..:" continued Santana "The ship is still in the Bering Sea, looks like they're all good. But there is a problem."

"What?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"There are no trade routes there, there are only vessels fishing for crabs. But it is not the season yet, so they are pretty much alone. They are organizing a rescue mission with the army."

"Good. How long does it take?" Puck asked.

"They have no idea! Obviously, when the army comes into play there is no news." then she shifted her gaze to Kurt and he unconsciously stepped back "And that's where I want you to step forward, Hummel."

The boy looked around worried, seeking help in Puck and Quinn but they did not seem to understand.

"-Me?" He tried, taking time.

"Yes. You!" Santana said, pointing her index finger at Kurt.

"I don't get it, Santana! What could I do!?"

"I'm talking about the U.S. Navy. The Navy, Kurt!"

Kurt gasped and shook his head frantically.

"No! No, no and no! There is nothing you can say to convince me to call him!"

"Kurt, I know your darkest secrets!" Santana said, "I have blackmail material for the next thousand years!"

"I do not care! I will not yield! That was a big mistake! I'm not calling him for anything in the world!" Kurt said.

"I could kill you right now!"

"-It'd be better, because I'm not doing it!"

Santana narrowed her eyes, peering menacingly at Kurt. Suddenly she closed them and ran a hand over her face slowly.

"Kurt, please! I can't stay here doing nothing, thinking that she is in danger! I need to see her! I promise, this will be the last time I ask you for something!"

Kurt looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. He knew that he could not say no to her because this was the first time he'd seen her so fragile.

He spun around.

"Follow me." Kurt said.

* * *

Santana and Kurt quickly climbed the stairs of the big white building. They passed the security checks, including a quick but careful search, and climbed to the second floor, accompanied by a young man with an impeccable white uniform. They stopped in front of a large walnut door and waited outside while the young man entered and announced them.

"Captain, his guests."

"Let them in and disappear."

"Yes, sir."

The young man quickly disappeared just as he was ordered to do so. Kurt entered the room sighing and locked eyes with the man sitting behind the desk.

"Well, well, well! I told you you'd come back to me!" He said as soon as his guests were accommodated. "Do you want to repeat our last night encounter in the shower?"

"I'm not here for that, Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed, his face red.

"Santana, I thought that the sunlight would kill you!"

Santana snorted in disgust.

"That uniform makes you look even more _maricón_ than you are!" Santana said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh I see, you are ready with the insults in Spanish? I would say that the situation is more serious than I expected! What do you want?"

"What do you know about the rescue mission of the research vessel New Directions?" Santana asked.

Sebastian looked confused; he leaned on the desk, reaching for a file on the right.

"We are coordinating the rescue from there. There are no problems. Perfect weather situation!" He said as he read through some documents.

"I want to participate!" Exclaimed Santana, securely. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian laughed.

"-Of course you want!" Sebastian mocked her "You've been watching too many movies lately!"

"I am not kidding! I need to get on that ship and make sure they're all alive!"

"Sebastian, we need help. Please."Kurt intervened.

Sebastian shifted his gaze his eyes from Kurt to Santana.

"It is not possible."

"We have to find them!" Santana yelled. "Now, listen to me, you little, arrogant, despicable, coward, creepy ..." Santana began to rise from her chair.

Kurt took her arm and forced her to sit down.

"San, there's no use in venting your anger on somebody you are asking a favor from…"

"You can't go, because the ships that will tow New Directions have already left! We know where they are." Sebastian said calmly.

Santana fell back on the chair.

"Do you really know where they are? They are not lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere, are they? - Santana asked, confused.

"Of course not!" Said Sebastian. "We know."

"But the news said that ..." Kurt began.

"Oh God! You are a journalist! Do you not know that you overdo everything you hear! We're not in the 18th century! We have our means so that we can't miss any boat in the ocean! Especially those that are worth millions of dollars!"

"And they're all right?" Asked Santana.

"Who?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"The… The crew."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, then he laughed.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. "Who is the lucky man who has transformed the terrible Santana Lopez in this worried and scared woman?"

She raised her eyes for a moment and looked at him. Sebastian immediately stopped laughing and took a deep breath realizing that Santana was really scared.

"Look, tomorrow I leave for Anchorage, I will arrive in port in two or three days. I promise I'll keep you informed of every movement."

"Are you going to Alaska?" Santana asked, brightening.

"Yes, I am. I have to do the dirty job making sure that everything goes well."

"I'll go with you."

"What?" Kurt and Sebastian asked her in unison.

"Let me go with you!"

"Are you serious?" Sebastian insisted.

"You can ask me anything in return!"

"Are you really asking me to provide you a special pass for journalists and take you on a military flight at the expense of the United States of America?"

"Exactly." Santana said.

There was a heavy silence. Sebastian then, slowly, relaxed back in his chair. He stared at Santana's serious expression..

"... I've seen public money spent worse! We leave tomorrow afternoon!"

Santana indulged in a beautiful and bright smile.

"You can ask me anything you want!"

"When this story ends I'll take a week's leave and I want Kurt naked in my bed, waiting for me!" Sebastian asked immediately.

"Deal!" Santana said as they shook hands.

Kurt got up and left the room annoyed.

* * *

_**Notes: "maricón" it is an offensive way of saying "gay".**_

_**I promise, in the next chapter you will find out how are Brittany, Blaine and Sam.**_


	13. Chapter 11 pt 3

_**The story you are reading is a translation of an Italian fan fiction written by the talented londra555. Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful and funny story!**_

_**A big thank you to my beta, ghostofmyheart.**_

* * *

**Chapter XI part three- Anchorage**

Brittany looked at Anchorage's harbor approaching slowly. The exposed skin of her face was now cold and insensitive. She was almost certain that her nose would be red forever.

But it didn't matter.

The chill helped her to focus on something other than the harrowing memories of Santana.

She just wanted to see her again. Hear her voice just one more time.

The work had distracted her for the past few months, but this forced inactivity and these long days watching the calm sea and suspended time had forced her to look inside of herself.

Sam and Blaine were aware of her state of mind. A couple of times she had caught Blaine muttering under his breath that he should've had throw Santana into the sea when he'd had the chance.

Brittany smiled. Even if they had done it, she would have dived into the ocean to save her even in the middle of a pack of hungry sharks.

Suddenly, the voices of men in the harbor drew her attention. They were arriving. The expedition hadn't exactly been a lucky one. They even had to call the army to save them.

Just then her attention was drawn to a man in uniform who was surely the boss. He was shouting orders at everyone.

To his side stood a tanned person dressed in the funniest way that Brittany had ever seen.

He must have had at least two coats on because he looked like a huge snowman and moved awkwardly. He wore a huge cap so that you could only see his eyes and a heavy scarf that covered him right above the nose. He wore gloves that were probably at least two sizes bigger than his normal size and a very wide pair of snow pants.

Brittany shook her head in amusement. Then, when the ship docked, the snowman seemed to want to move up but the man in uniform at his side stopped him, holding him by the arm and started yelling at him something incomprehensible to Brittany. She was too distant from them.

They finally put on the ladder and Brittany went to the bridge to speak with Blaine. She wanted to ask him whether they could go down or if they had to stay on board.

She was about to reach the ladder when her eyes widened in amazement. The snowman was heading quickly, as the layers of clothes he wore so allowed, to her.

Brittany looked around looking for a quick way out but did not have time. Before she could find one, the snowman was already holding her firmly in place.

She frowned patting the snowman's back. She was doubtful those were his shoulders since she was almost certain that there was a layer of at least forty inches of fabric and feathers between her and his shoulders.

"Good to see you, Snowman!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Brit, you don't know how scared I was! I didn't know what to do… I…"

Brittany immediately stiffened at the sound of that voice.

Was she hallucinating?

She put both hands on the shoulders of the person who was now shaking and had to try to force it away from herself. She couldn't as it seemed the person did not want to let go of her.

Brittany tried again with greater force and was able to move a few inches and, finally, she saw the only thing she could see. A pair of brown eyes filled with tears.

"San?" She whispered. She slowly lowered the scarf on Santana's face with one hand, revealing a beautiful pair of lips curved into a shy smile.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked with eyes full of wonder.

"I cannot live without you! I tried to go back to my life but you know what? My life is with you." Santana confessed.

"What?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"I love you!" Santana said, "I want to be with you! Please tell me that you didn't forget about me."

Brittany looked at her a moment longer with her mouth open in surprise.  
Then she shook herself out of it and leaned in, closing the distance between them. They kissed softly.

"Does this mean you didn't forget about me?" Santana asked when they parted.

Brittany smiled, took her by the hand and dragged her down the stairs.

They came across Blaine and Sam and the two scientists looked at them curiously. Blaine smiled and waved.

"Hello Santana, long time no see!"

Santana could only raise her free hand to greet him as Brittany continued to drag her.

Sam looked at his friend, confused.

"Was that _thing_ really Santana? How did you recognize her?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Britt is dragging her to her cabin! Who else could it be?" he said.

Sam looked at the spot where the two girls had just stood and nodded.

"I think you're right!" Sam said, "It can only be her dressed in that way!"

They laughed heartily.

* * *

**Translator's notes: The end of this beautiful story is near, sadly. The next chapter will be the epilogue.**  
**I want to thank all of you for adding this story to your list and for commenting on it. :)**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Kurt stood in front of the camera adjusting his shirt's collar. He crossed his legs and smiled at the two women in front of him. Brittany smiled back while Santana snorted in annoyance._

_"Are we going to start?" Brittany asked with enthusiasm._

"Yes, Britt, if you two are ready we can start!" Kurt answered.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this interview! You're expert in fashion!" Santana interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing this because I'm your friend!" He repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

"I don't think that's a good reason!" Santana muttered in response.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

Brittany nodded again, enthusiastically.

_"What do we have to do?"_

"I will ask you questions and you will answer them. Don't worry, we will cut off the things that are not good…" the man answered immediately, softening his tone.

Then he cleared his throat.

"So, Dr. Brittany Pierce, tell me more about your project, Teti."

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"It came to my mind three years ago when we had just finished our expedition with the ship New Directions." She explained, "A not so lucky experience, I must say."

"You think so? Just because US Navy came to save you?" Santana asked, "Not to mention that I almost froze to death!"

"You didn't and you couldn't!" Brittany said, "If I remember correctly, when I unwrapped you, you had two jackets, three sweatshirts, a thermo shirt with long sleeves and a short-sleeved shirt. Not to mention the two pairs of pants and three socks! Oh, and the two caps on your head!" Brittany said, frowning.

"Britt, honey, it was the least I could do to survive in Alaska!" Santana said, trying to defend herself.

"But you were all sweaty!" Brittany commented.

Kurt ran a hand over his face.  
"Can we not digress, please?" He sighed, realizing that perhaps he shouldn't have volunteered for that interview.

_"Dr. Pierce, tell us about the ship Teti."_

Brittany returned her gaze on her friend and smiled.

"Teti it's an ultramodern ship that was purchased through an international collaboration of universities and private sponsors. Its aim is to distribute scientific documentaries, help not only science but also ecology and promote the protection of marine ecosystems."

"Long story short: we follow fish with a camera!" Santana summed up.

"San!" Brittany said, throwing her a glance.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"All right!"She sighed, "We create a quality product that can be simple and spectacular so that anyone can enjoy. Especially the little ones who love the sea and can learn the importance of protecting it!" Santana said in one breath.

Brittany smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Santana's lips.  
Santana smiled while they kissed. Then she grabbed Brittany's face with both hands and deepened the kiss.

Kurt cleared his throat.

Brittany and Santana ignored him.

"There is a camera on, guys! Interview! Remember? Interview! This is not the beginning of a porno!" Kurt said blushing, his voice shrill with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Brittany said as she resumed her previous position.

Santana reached out to take the blonde's hand in hers, without taking her eyes off of the blonde.

"Okay, then." Kurt sighed "Your work has reached the maximum recognition this year when you won the Oscar for best documentary."

"Yes! It was undoubtedly a long and difficult process. We spent almost a year in the sea. But it was worth it." Brittany explained quickly.

"It would have been worth it if you'd let me go to collect the prize in person! I cannot believe we sent Sam and Blaine!" Santana muttered.

"But San! We couldn't go!" Brittany said.

"Oh right, and where were you? I couldn't reach you two! Even Blaine didn't know anything!" Kurt asked curiously.

"Guess!" Santana said opening her arms.

Kurt frowned.

"I have no idea!"

"You must know that the time of the hatching of the Galapagos' turtles is the same as the Oscars! - Santana sighed.

"I can't believe it." Kurt looked incredulous.

"Neither could I! How can you make an Oscar ceremony in that period?" Brittany asked, "Obviously no one was going to go to the ceremony!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes trying to figure out if she was serious.

"You really didn't go the Oscars because you were on a beach waiting for turtle's eggs to open?" Kurt asked Santana.

Brittany frowned with a slight pout.

"Would you have preferred to go there? I thought you were only joking." Brittany said.

Santana shook her head and smiled sweetly at Brittany.

"The only place where I want to be in the world is by your side."

Brittany smiled back and placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You were better when you were insensitive, Santana!" He said, "I will get diabetes because of you two!" He paused before adding, "Camera!"

Santana kissed Brittany on the lips one last time and then said, "Let's continue this thing! The sooner we finish the sooner we can go home!"

"Yeah, you must be so busy doing you know what...!" Kurt snorted "Next Question. You have reached a balance between work and private life. What were the main challenges?"

"At first it was difficult."Brittany said, "We spent a long time at sea collecting the material for the documentary. And then, when Santana was missing New York too much, we just came back before she went all crazy and tried to throw everything into the sea! - Brittany shrugged.

"This interview will be on national television, Britt!" Santana complained.  
Brittany looked at her confused.

"What did I say?"

"You just described me as a crazy psycho!"

Brittany's eyes widened, understanding what she was saying. She turned to the camera and added, "Yes, but you're adorable when you freak out! You should see her sweet angry expression! And her eyes become so small and..."

Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde again and stopping her speech.  
Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck and Kurt snorted.

"Guys, the camera!" He said wearily, waiting for them to come to their senses, "Let's continue, please. Dr. Pierce what do you think about being compared to the oceanography legend Jacques Cousteau?"

"Oh, I'm honored ..." Brittany said.

"Are you serious, Britt?!" Santana interrupted, "How can you compare her to him?" Santana asked Kurt, "Look at how sexy ..."

"No, I didn't mean as physical resemblance …" Kurt started. He then stopped abruptly noticing that Brittany had attacked once again Santana's lips.

This time he didn't even try to protest. He just got up from his chair sighing dejectedly and turned off the camera.  


***

Quinn turned off the TV and the room became silent again.

"And this is the full interview!" Kurt said smiling.

"Now I understand why you didn't let it air!" Puck grinned, "God, Santana! Who did you turn into?!"

Santana just raised an eyebrow in his direction without moving from her comfortable position in Brittany's arm. The blonde looked confused before turning to Puck.

"She didn't turn into anything!" Brittany exclaimed, sure of herself.

"It was impossible to come up with something useful!" Kurt continued.

"Sue Sylvester started screaming when she watched it!" Quinn laughed, "She said you're fired, San."

"But it's been three years since I've worked for her!" Santana snorted.

"Yes, but you know, you gave your resignation." Kurt said, "She still hadn't exactly fired you!" Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine's hand in his.

"Dinner's ready!" Sam said entering the room with a tray and placing it gently on the table.

"Vegan Lasagna!" Rachel clarified, following him close behind.

"Remind me why I let you cook, Berry?" Santana asked as she disentangled herself from Brittany's arms.

"Berry-Hudson!" Finn interjected.

"It seems to me that Berry is an more than enough of an insult without adding the Hudson part!" Santana retorted back.

"Why don't you guys just sit down instead of bickering?" Blaine suggested as he sat down at the table.

"It's a losing battle when Santana is involved, dear." Kurt explained.

Finally, they all sat down in the large dining room table.

Puck opened a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

"Before we start, let's make a toast!" He began, raising his glass, "To Brittany for making Santana an almost acceptable woman!"

Santana glared at him, annoyed.

"What? It's true!" He defended himself.

"And to Santana, because she had the courage to choose the right path." Kurt added quickly to save his friend.

"Even if, she was unbearable for a long time!" Quinn said quickly.

"Hey!" Santana complained, indignantly.

"What? It's true!" Quinn smiled.

"To Santana and Brittany!" Rachel piped in, "Because they are a beautiful couple ..."

"I never thought I would say this… But thanks, Berry." Santana said.

"Although it is all Brittany's merit!" Rachel ended.

Santana snorted, earning a light kiss from a smiling Brittany.

"I would say that I've heard enough!" Santana said, "Can we start eating now that you're finally done talking?" she added with a smile.

Kurt stood up with his glass in his hand and smiled back.

"To Santana. For the strangest bachelorette party I've ever seen in my life!"

**The end.**

* * *

**_Author's notes: Finally we reached the Epilogue! I want to thank all of you, it was a great pleasure writing this story and know that you liked it so much! _**_Londra 555_

_**Translator's notes: I want to thank my beta, ghostofmyheart, the author of the story, londra555 and each one of you, who read, commented and liked this amazing story! **_


End file.
